The white humphrey
by humphrey367
Summary: This is my first story so i know there is going to be tons of errors but the story is about how humphrey was born white and all his adventures. I take this as a method of studying since im in 10th grade so any help is needed thank you.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and snowy day in canada,the breze was chilly and inviting all the mountains were covered in white snow it looked beautiful, but in that beautiful panorama layed a really sad female wolf, she was white,she had green eyes, she was also pregnant, she was really worried, she havent seen her mate jake in two months.  
hanna pov(the wite wolf)  
"where are you jake?,i need you, and your pups will also want to see you" she said crying than i felt a really big pain in my stoamch.  
"oh no i think they are coming out" i said, i screamed in pain letting out two beautiful snow white pups, one was a boy and the other a girl. i need to name them i said to my self the boy will be humphrey just how jake wanted to name him and the girl will be named samantha, i smiled at my pups and huged them looking out side, desperate for jake to come.  
one week has passed and jake was still not here, humphrey and samantha already opened their eyes and were now talking and learning new things. humphrey was really curious and he was really big, hes gonna be a great alpha "i thought" his sister was really shy but loving, she clearly is an omega "i said to my self"  
than a white big wolf came runing inside the den and said "we need to leave now!" JAKE! i screamed i started kissing him and showing him my love, he did the same to me and said the following:  
jake: "baby we need to leave now".  
why i asked him jake: "because we are in great danger and the pups too" he said pointing at her stomach well they are not there anymore i said with a big realized that i have had the pups already Jake: " oh my god!, where are they? he said smiling i pointed at the courner where they were sleeping jake " they are beautiful he said with a tear in his eyes.  
just like you "i said"  
jake " and you too' what are their names " he asked well the girl is samantha, and the boy is humphrey "i said with a smile in my face"  
jake: "they are beautiful but we have to leave"  
whats going on? "i asked"  
jake: "the bad wolves have spoted us" he said waking up the pups well ok lets go i said worried Humphrey: "who is him mommy" he asked hiding in the den thats your dad "i said"  
humphrey: "dad!" jake "hey son, we need to go please wake up your sister" he told him hugging him.  
humphrey: "ok, but where are we going" he asked inpatiently jake: "thats unkown son" he said getting ready to go humphrey went and woke hi sister up and told her about their dad she ran up to him and huged him jake: "hey princess"he said kissing her in the cheek.  
samantha " hey daddy" she said smiling they were all interupted by two wolves jake: "Get back!" he yelled to us we did as he said, the pups were cring in fear.  
"we know your pups now jake" the unknow wolf said jake: " you know them but you wont get them" he said getting into a fight with the wolves.  
the fight was really violen, but than i heaard my mate scream "leave!and find a way to hide them" i took off running with one pup in my mouth and the other in my back.  
i looked back and saw how my mate was teared appart i cryed but i knew i had to hide my pups, i ran and ran, until i got to what was know as jasper park, i found a weird fountain in the way and it looked like dirt but i wasnt i quickly thought this could cover humphrey and samantha, i quickly sunk them and drag them back, and started runing towards a den.  
humphrey: "mom what are you doing" he said humphrey you need to stay here and i will take your sister to another pack i said cryin, and remember if your white fur comes back just go and take a bath in the mud back there she said taking off.

unknown p.o.v

humphrey saw as his mom leaving him in the den and he kept waiting for her to come back, but in that time two wolves came into the den,  
who are you thay asked.  
Humphrey: "hello my name is humphrey, what are yours"he said with a curious face "im claudia and he is my mate chase, and what are you doing here"they asked humphrey: " well my mom was running with me and my sister because dad got attacked by two wolves, and mom droped me here in this den and she said she would be back"  
claudia: "oh no, i hope everything gets better" she said huging humphrey chase: well you can stay here as long as you want humphrey" chase said smiling humphrey:" thank you very much"  
humphrey waited for his mother everyday in the dan, his new adoptive parents couldnt have a baby, but humphrey filled that whole in their heats. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a talk with Winston.

Hanna's p.o.v

I left Humphrey in that den I hope chase and his mate finds him, im sad that I had to leave him but we are in danger. Now I have to go talk to Winston about this, Winston owes me and Jake some favors since we have always defended his pack since we are wolves from the special force. Ok im here "I said to my self", Winston "I screamed into his then, Winston came out looking tired since it was arroud 8:00 pm. I looked at him with a serious face.

Unknown p.o.v

Hanna: "Winston I need to have a talk with you"

Winston: "Hanna what is it? I haven't seen you in ages"

Hanna: "we have been hiding with jake because some evil wolves were after us"

Winston: "and what happened with your pups since I remember you were pregnant"

Hanna: "I had two beautiful pups" I said proudly.

Winston: "well congratulations"I said with a smile.

Hanna: ''thank you, but I need to talk to you about something important"

Winston: "well what is it Hanna?"

Hanna: "well I had two pups and Jake told me to hide them I left one of my pups in the den of chase and his partner, Im sure they will take good care of him, and I need to take my other pup Samantha into a laska, so she can be safe in the other pack, and I was wondering if you can do two favours for me please"

Winston: "sure Hanna what is it?"

Hanna: ''well since I left Humphrey here a wolf from the elite training agency will come and pick him up when alpha school starts and I want you to convince him to go, he would be back as an special force alpha wolf fully trained, and the other one I want you to make sure that Humphrey is safe and happy, please Winston his my son and I want him to grow strong and happy"

Winston: "don't worry Hanna I will make sure your son Humphrey is safe and happy''

Hanna: ''thank you Winston now I need to take Samantha to Alaska and also I need to go for jakes body" I said crying.

Winston: "don't worry Hanna everything id going to be ok" I said pulling her into a big hug.

Hanna: "thank you Winston, now I have to go"

Reader's p.o.v

Hanna left the pack leaving his beloved son behind her, she hoped that one day he would forgive her for what she had done. She continued her way into Alaska.

Mean while with Winston

Winston p.o.v

I watched as Hanna desapeared into the distance, "good luck hanna" I said with a tear running down my cheek. I went back inside with my mate eve and my two daugthers.

Hey honey, "I said walking inside"

Eve: "who was that Winston?"

It was Hanna "I said with a sigh'

Eve: "oh, what did she say?"

She told me that she left her one week old son in jakes den, and she wants me to take care of him and make sure that he is ok and happy.

Eve: "why would she leave him" eve said with a concern face

I told her all that Hanna had told me

Eve: "oh no, that's terrible" she said with a sad face.

Yes I know eve and I wont disapoint her.

Eve: "well yes you have to do it, she has always been there for us now is your turn to be there for her and her son'' eve said with a happy face.

You are definitely right eve "I said while kissing her"

Eve: "awww, look at our two angels they are beautiful" eve said looking at our two daugthers

They sure are " I said while looking at kate and lilly, kate had golden fur and amber eyes she is beautiful I thought than I stared at lilly, she has white fur with purple eyes, they are both beautiful I thought with a big smile in my face.

I wen back to my mates side and I layed next to her, we kissed good night and we drifted to sleep.

Thank you guys for the help I sure do apreciate it! Tell me what you think in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in jasper (after Hanna left)

Claudia's p.o.v

I woke up and looked around and smiled to what I saw, it was chase curled up with the new kid Humphrey, We found him in our den yesterday afternoon, and he told us that his parents left him there because bad people were trying to kill them. I felt really bad for him no one should go through that.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't see chase waking up until he said good morning, good morning chase "I told him".

Chase: "what are you thinking about honey?" he asked me with a concerned look

Nothing I was just remembering with Humphrey told us yesterday, poor guy he lost his dad, and his mother needed to go back and take care of his sister, "I said him with a tear"

Chase: "don't worry honey we will take care of him until his mother comes back for him"

That's a good idea chase, but we need to talk to Winston today about this.

Chase: "yes we will go after we eat" chase left to get breakfast.

I was looking outside the den, when suddenly then I saw Humphrey coming up to me, "good morning" I said.

Humphrey: "good morning ma'am" Humphrey said respectfully.

Don't call me that honey you can call me Claudia "I told him with a smile''

Humphrey: "Ok Claudia" Humphrey said with a smile.

I looked outside again, I saw chase coming with a medium sized caribou.

Chase: "good morning Humphrey" he said with a warm smile.

Humphrey: "good morning sir"

Chase: "don't call me that, it makes me feel old" chase said laughing.

Humphrey: "ok chase" Humphrey said also laughing.

I looked at them and said to myself "they are going to get along just great''.

TIME SKIPS AFTER BREAKFAST

Chase p.o.v

Humphrey, we to go to our leaders then to see if he would let you stay "I said with a serious face".

Humphrey: "sure thing Mr. Chase"

Claudia let's get going if we want to catch Winston "I told her with a warm smile"

I got out of our then and we started walking, the territory was big, and well kept, I saw how Humphrey was looking nervous but I thought it was normal, so we continued walking. We got to the lake were we drank water and rested for a while.

Humphreys p.o.v

This territory is huge "I thought" I went to the lake and drank some water since I was really tired from the journey.

Chase: "ok let's keep going" chase said while he was getting up.

We continued walking and chase showed me the feeding grounds, and all the other important parts of the territory.

Chase: "ok Humphrey we are here, but we want you to wait for us out here while we talk with Winston" he said in a serious tone.

Yes sir I said with a smile.

Chase p.o.v

I walked to the entrance of Winston's den, the whole territory could be seen from here, since Winston's den was located on a small hill. After admiring the panorama I called for Winston.

Winston: "chase I was waiting for you" he said with a smile on his face.

You were sir? "I asked him a little concerned"

Winston: "yes chase I was waiting for you, I needed to talk to you".

Why "I asked him"

Winston: "well Hanna, Humphreys mom told us she left Humphrey in your den"

I was surprised by this, I mean does Winston knows Humphrey and his mom? Then I came back from my deep thoughts and asked what was he planning to do?

Winston: " well Hanna and her partner always helped us, and I promise her that I was going to take care of Humphrey and make sure he is happy" I said with a determined tone.

Well can he stay with us "I asked"

Winston: "yes he can, there is no other better adoptive parents than you two " he said with a smile.

Claudia and I both said thank you and told Humphrey to come in.

Humphrey: "hello sir" Humphrey said respectfully

Winston: "please Humphrey, just call me Winston"

Humphrey: ''sure thing Winston"

Winston: "Humphrey Kate will show you the territory today, while chase and Claudia do their duties" Winston said with a smile.

Humphrey: "who is Kate?"

Winston: "that's my daughter, you will meet her in an hour, right now she is playing with her friends"

Humphrey: "sure thing Winston" Humphrey replied with a smile.

Winston: "well Humphrey you can stay here with eve while Claudia, chase and I go do our duties" Winston said with smile.

We all left from an exception of Humphrey and eve that stayed in the then, I sure hope Humphrey likes eve, since eve was known as a very angry female wolf, she was known as the feared one.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: an hour with eve.

Humphreys p.o.v

I saw how chase and Claudia left the den, I noticed that chase was looking at me with a nervous face, but I didn't gave it much importance, I turned around put a smile in my face and proceeded to where eve was.

Hi Mrs. Eve, how is your day?

Eve: "it's going alright, thank you for asking" eve said with a smile on her face.

You have a huge territory ''I said with amazement''.

Eve: "well yes Humphrey we do have a pretty big territory" eve said.

Yea, and tell me how are your daughters?, I mean judging by you they must be beautiful "I said politely"

Eve: "aww thank you Humphrey" eve said

Your- "I was quickly interrupted by eve"

Eve: " IF YOU EVER HURT MY DOUGTHERS IN ANY WAY, I WILL RIP YOUR TAIL, TAKE YOUR AYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM BOTH DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTILL YOU STOP SHAKING!" eve said screaming and with fury in her eyes.

You may think I'm crazy but after all that, the only thing I could do was hug eve.

Eve: "what are you doing" she asked amazed.

I looked up and with puppy eyes I said "I will never hurt the daughters of a person like you, I know I don't know you but it seems like you're a nice person, and you know what? I'm going to protect your daughters and whoever messes with them I will do the same thing that you would do to them." I said determined.

Rader's p.o.v

Eve was shocked on what she had just heard, she had never seen a pup like Humphrey do that, they usually run away after the threat, but this one we can say he has something special.

After that Humphrey just hugged eve down her belly, eve was still shocked for this but she returned the Hugh and now she had thrust on Humphrey, she wanted to know more about him, she liked him.

Eves p.o.v

We broke the hug and I stared down at him he looked like he meant it to make me feel better and It did, it made my adrenaline turn into peace, this pup is special "I thought"

Well Humphrey, I sure do appreciate that you take care of my daughters.

Humphrey: "it's nothing eve, I just want to help anybody with anything" Humphrey the pup said with a smile on his face.

Well that Is great I told him

Humphrey: "I know eve"

Are you hungry Humphrey " I asked him with a smile"

Humphrey: "I could eat something" Humphrey said with a smile.

Well I can fix that "I said while walking to the back of the den", I dragged a caribou leg into the middle of the den and I told Humphrey to dig in.

Humphrey: "thank you for the food eve, I sure do appreciate it" Humphrey said thankfully

It's not a problem Humphrey, you can come any time, I said with a smile.

TIME SKIPPED TO WHEN KATE AND LILLY GOT TO THE DEN.

Kate's p.o.v

I was walking to my den, well my mom's den, than I heard my sister laughing out loud, she had a pretty laugh, in fact I was a jealous of that, she makes boy fell in love for her, I'm not saying I don't have boys like me but they are all jerks, but when I marry I'm going to marry a really nice wolf Kate said, what the hell am I saying?, I'm just a pup Kate said to herself.

Lilly: " hey sis how's it going?''

It's going good Lilly what about you?

Lilly: "just awesome"

And why is that ' I asked curiously"

Lilly: "I had a blast with my friends, plus I heard there's a new guy in the pack and from what I've heard he is very cute."

I rolled my eyes and just laughed a little. We got to my mom's den and she was waiting for us, " hey mom" I said, little worried since I'm always getting in trouble.

Eve: "don't worry Kate you're not in trouble" my mom said noticing that I was nervous.

I relaxed, I noticed that she was in a very good mood so I asked " wow mom you look pretty happy, what happened?" "did you choke anyone" I said in a joke.

Eve: " hahahaha, no the reason I'm happy is because of him" eve said pointing a pup that was sleeping on one side of the den, "he is one good boy" eve added.

I was shocked to hear my mom say that, she would threaten any wolf that comes into our den, but this one made her happy plus he is my age I don't know how in the world or what in the world he did to make mom in such a good mood , in fact this guy looked hot, he is kind of big, and omg his tail , it's so, it's so, it's so PUFFY! " I just wanted to jump and play with it".

Lilly: "WOW!, he is hot" Lilly said drooling

I looked at her with killing eyes, to which my mom noticed and told us to calm down.

Eve: " you won't believe this but that pup just win my trust in two minutes" eve said in a huge amazement.

I was amazed on what my mom is saying.

Eve: "oh and I almost forgot, you have to show him the territory, and be careful he is really handsome, so don't try anything stupid, I know he won't do anything" eve said with a smile

Ok mom "I said" was glad I was going to meet this guy, he looked nice and by what I've heard of mom, he must be.

Lilly: "lucky" Lilly said with a mad face.

I don't know what this guy has but I do for sure feel attracted to him, I don't even know him and he already has my sister drooling for him, well I will show him the territory I just need to wake him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate's p.o.v

I walked over to where Humphrey was I was about to wake him up when I heard him saying "I love you" he was smiling, A big smile grew in my face and I thought what is he dreaming?, I looked back to where Lilly and my mom were but mom wasn't there anymore and lily was staring at Humphrey dreamily. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the pup, I shook his head with my front paws and said "hey wake up", Humphrey opened his eyes and omg, they were an icy blue, I was absolutely amazed by this. He was looking at me with amazement too, probably he finds me attractive "I thought"

Humphrey: "hello, you must be Kate" he said with a smile

Yes I am, I replied smiling

Humphrey: "well is nice to meet you Kate, I've heard wonders about you" he said smiling, I was glad that he said that, I guess mom told him all that.

Well it's nice to meet you too Humphrey, and thank you but if my mom told you the wonders, she's probably lying "I said laughing"

Humphrey: "well she wasn't lying about your beauty" Humphrey said innocently

I was madly blushing "thank you" I replied.

Humphrey: "hey its nothing Kate, plus I like to make people feel good, I like to help" he said determined.

Wow, mom was right, this guy is special, he is kind, smart, handsome, and respectful, there aren't many this days, they are all jerks "I thought", "that's good" I replied to him

Humphrey: "yes, and sorry if I'm being rude but I'm inpatient to see the territory can we go?, chase already showed me some of the territory, but I want to know the wolves living in it" he said smiling.

Sure thing I replied smiling.

We were walking out when suddenly I looked back and what do I see?, nothing more than lilly flirting with the new guy, I got close to them to hear what they were saying.

Humphrey: "Kate you didn't introduced me to your beautiful sister" he said smiling

Oh, sorry I was distracted I said with a sad face

Humphrey: "hey don't worry it's all good"

Lilly: "so Humphrey, how old are you?" Lilly asked

Humphrey: "well I'm 10 days old, what about you and your sister?" Humphrey asked

Lilly: "I'm 10 years old too and also is Kate" Lilly said smiling

Humphrey: " well that's great Lilly"

Lilly: "so Humphrey have you ever tried howling" Lilly asked a little embarrassed, I was kind of surprised she was asking this and kind of jealous too.

Humphrey: "yes once with my mom" he said saddened.

Lilly: "who is your mom?" Lilly asked him.

Humphrey sighed and told us his story, it was really sad so Lilly and I just hugged him to try and comfort him, to which I think we did, due to the huge smile in his face.

Humphreys p.o.v

I told them my story, and at the end they both gave me a warm hug, they are both beautiful and kind I thought, but to whom I was attracted the most was Kate, she was a tan wolf really beautiful she has amber eyes and a smile that will make your heart jump of happiness, Lilly had white fur just like me, but they still don't know that, and I'm not planning to tell anyone until I feel it's safe. Mom told me to always go to that mud and dig myself, she said it was for protection and I believe her, so I'm going to do it, it kind of looks like paint because it really sticks to me, and it doesn't fade away, anyways Lilly has white fur and some amazing purple eyes, they are both perfect I said to myself. We broke the hug and Kate spoke.

Kate: "well let's get going Humphrey, it's going to be late in a few hours" she said smiling.

I'm right behind you "I replied"

Lilly: " well you two have fun, I'm tired so I'm going take a nap, see you guys later" she said as she looked for a place to lay down.

See ya, "I replied with a smile, and Kate did the same"

No one's p.o.v

Kate: " so tell me, what does Humphrey likes to do?" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "well I like to make people happy, I like training and also having fun" I said smiling

Kate: wow he likes training? But he's just a pup " I thought", "that is good Humphrey" I said with a smile.

Humphrey: "thank you Kate, what about you?, what do you like to do?"

Kate: "well I like, hanging out with my friends and—"Kate was interrupted by a wolf named Christian.

Christian: "hey baby" he said

Kate: "what the?, baby I am not your baby so get away from me" I said

Christian: "come on you know you like me" I said stepping on her paws so she couldn't move and I tried to kiss her.

Kate: he tried to kiss me but I blocked him "get away from me" I said I was scared and I was starting to cry.

Humphrey: I saw all this and I tried to help, "hey you, didn't you hear she said no?, can you just please let her go?" I said in a calm voice.

Christian I laughed "and who is going to make me do that" I said still laughing.

Humphrey: "I will" I said getting a little annoyed.

Kate: wow no one has ever defended me I thought, and now this super cute guy is doing it "I thought"

Christian: " oh is that a treat" I said getting into attack position.

Humphrey "yes it was " I said getting into attack stance.

Both wolves started fighting, Humphrey was bigger than Christian and faster, which was a great advantage, while they were both fighting, Kate ran and went find her mother so she can stop the fight, she was terrified, she didn't want anything to happen to Humphrey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphreys p.o.v

To be honest this guy sucks at fighting, well I guess its because he's just a pup, "I thought" and I don't know how in the world I'm fighting, I mean I train all the time, but I had never ever fought before, "I was really surprised by this".

Chase swung on my left cheek, but by instinct I dodged it and jumped on him immobilizing him. 'WOW' I was surprised on what I just had done.

WITH KATE AND EVE

Kate's p.o.v

I was running fast, very fast to find my mom. I ran to the feeding grounds and I found her having lunch with dad, "mom" I screamed.

Eve: "is there something wrong Kate" eve asked worried.

Yes mom! "I screamed"

Eve: "well what is it Kate" eve said

Its Humphrey, he is fighting another pup, because the other pup was abusing me, I said crying and scared.

Eve: "WHAT!" mom screamed.

Yes mom please help Humphrey "I said crying"

Eve: "let's go Winston" she said as she started running but then suddenly stopped and asked where were they at.

They are by the river "I said still crying"

Eve: " now let's go Winston"

Winston: "I'm following you honey"

They started running towards the river following Humphreys ascent, I was behind them, I was trying to keep up, but they were fast, so I told them to slow down and they did we quickly got there and what I saw surprised me. Humphrey was sitting on top of Christian, and he was speaking to him furious, and it looked like Christian was terrorized.

No one's p.o.v

Humphrey: "if I ever see you 100 paws close to Kate I will break every single paw on your body and call eve on you" I said really mad

Winston: I was shocked to hear this, the only one I knew that could say such things was eve. "I guess he has been hanging out around you allot" I said to eve.

Eve: "what a nice boy, protecting my daughters" I said, but then I felt anger towards the other pup "if you ever get close to my daughter I will rip your tail and tie your ways with it while I hang you and use you as a boxing bag" I said pissed.

Winston: "enough eve" I said a little scared, "Christian" I said, I already knew the pup and his parents so I wanted to talk to them, "come with me, I'm going to talk to you parents, Kate told us what you did and trust me I'm not happy with it" I said dragging the pup with me.

Eves p.o.v

I saw how my husband was leaving, than I rapidly turned towards Humphrey, what I saw was somehow cute and weird, I saw Kate hugging Humphrey and saying thank you than she gave him a kiss in the cheek, I would have normally ripped his throat, but I just felt happiness by seeing this, so I limited myself to just smile and asked if he was injured in any way.

Humphrey: " no eve, I'm just fine" Humphrey said thankfully.

Eve: I'm glad Humphrey, but just to make sure I will have to check you, come on let's just go back to my den, you too Kate " I said smiling"

Kate: "coming mom" she said as she cleaned her tears and said one last thank you to Humphrey.

Humphrey: "coming eve "he said respectfully.

We walked back to my then, and surprisingly Humphrey wasn't harmed in any way, I saw the other pup and saw that he had some cuts, I didn't helped for two reasons, I was mad that he tried to get all smart with my daughter and two, his mother was the other healer in the pack.

Humphrey: " so am I ok" Humphrey said, waking me up from my thoughts.

Yes Humphrey you are fine, but Humphrey what you did was wrong, but anyways I forgive you and thank you for defending my daughter "I told him"

Humphrey: "anything for them'' Humphrey said smiling

Now go play with lily and Kate I said, but don't get all smart on them " I said a little serious"

Humphrey: "come on eve you know I won't" he said while he walked towards Lilly and Kate.

Kate's p.o.v

I was just finishing telling my sister what Humphrey had done, she was apparently amazed by this I was too and well now I think I kind of like him.

Lilly: wow, he's amazing, Lilly said

Yes he is I said smiling

Lilly: "I wonder what would he say if I ask him out" Lilly said smiling

I was raged by this, "no, Lilly don't do it, plus we are pups" I said almost screaming

Lilly: "ha, I knew it you like him" she said laughing

No I don't "I said", god this sister of mine know how to make anyone confess without one even noticing what she's trying to do "I thought"

Lilly: "whatever you say" she said making fun of me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the other side and saw Humphrey coming, shut up Lilly he's coming "I said"

IM TIRED SO TO BE CONTINUED….. SRRY


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate's p.o.v

I saw Humphrey coming towards us, he was smiling so I started smiling too. He looked amazing for a pup his grey fur, and his great personality.

Humphrey: "hey Kate, Lilly"

Lilly: "hey, humph"

Humphrey: "humph?' I like it" he said laughing.

Well Humphrey are you ok, are you hurt "I said worried"

Humphrey: "don't worry Kate, oh and also don't worry about Christian" he said winking an eye, to which made me blush madly.

Lilly: "I heard you beat him up really good" Lilly said laughing.

Humphrey: "yea, I won't let anyone hurt you Kate or any other girl" Humphrey said smiling.

Lilly: "what a noble gentleman" Lilly said flirtingly.

We can say I got jealous by this, so I got up walked towards her and I said "you need to stop flirting with him", Lilly only nodded.

Lilly: "well Humphrey I got to go, it looks like someone is getting a little too mad here" Lilly said with a mad face.

I was mad by this, what was Humphrey going to think of me? Is he going to think that I like him? Is he going to get mad?

Humphrey: " see ya Lilly, have a good time" Humphrey said laughing, "so Kate what should we do now?"

I was surprised that he didn't even asked what was going on between me and Lilly. Do you want to play hide and seek "I said happily moving my tail".

Humphrey: "sure, how do you play that?" Humphrey asked a little ashamed.

Basically what they do is, one person counts to certain number, let's say 50, mean while the other ones go and hide, after the person that is counting has finished he or she needs to go and find the rest, I explained smiling.

Humphrey: "easy" he said smiling "so who is going to count?"

I will "I said" there is no one better than me at hiding and finding in this game, I said proudly.

Humphrey: "ha!, I will Judge that" he said running towards the exit.

I started counting, and somehow I couldn't stop smiling, Humphrey was all over my head, I don't think I love him "I told myself" I'm just a pup, it will go away "I thought", I reached the number 50 and started running towards the exit, following Humphreys scent. I kept looking and looking for over 15 minutes "this guy is good" I thought, finally after 20 minutes of searching I saw a puffy gray tail waving under a rock, omg this is my chance to finally play with it "I told myself" I carefully walked over to him, and when I was very close to his tail I grabbed it with my paws, it's better than what I thought, when suddenly I heard a dry bump inside the little cave under the rock, after that I let go the tail and saw how Humphrey was coming out holding his head and making faces.

Humphrey: "aouch"

Are you ok Humphrey, I'm so sorry I said almost crying.

Humphrey: "meh, don't worry Kate its nothing, just a bump" he said showing me his bump in his head, it was pretty big though.

I gave it a little kiss and asked "better?"

Humphrey: "yes way better" he said with a huge smile in his face.

I smiled warmly and said " now is your turn to find me", I started running and l was looking for a place to hide.

Humphreys p.o.v

I started counting, but I couldn't stop thinking on Kate, her tan fur makes me drool, I mean she is the most beautiful female of the pack, so I know I have no chance with her, I said to myself, so you better stop thinking about her allot " I THOUGHT" I got to 50 and started looking for Kate. I looked for 25 minutes until I finally found her under a tree, got chu, I said.

Kate: "you do'' she said smiling.

You were right you are pretty hard to find I said smiling.

Kate: "ha, I know, but we need to get going" she said

You are right, it's getting pretty late, plus the sun is going down I said looking up.

Kate: "beautiful isn't it?'' Kate said smiling

Yes it is, just like your eyes I said smiling.

Kate: "aww thank you Humphrey, you are really sweet" she said getting closer to me.

I wanted to stay but It was getting really late, so I told Kate that we needed to go, we walked to her parents den, when we were close I saw chase and Claudia talking to eve.

Kate: "well Humphrey today was a fun day"

It really was "I sadi smiling"

Kate: " are you hanging out with me tomorrow?"

Umm let me ask chase, I said walking over to them. They were talking so I waited alittle bit until they stopped.

Chase: "Hey Humphrey, how you doing bud?"

I'm doing great chase, thank you for asking, I was wondering if I would be able to play with Kate and Lilly tomorrow I said a little nervous.

Chase: "sure, if its ok with eve" he said looking at eve.

Eve: "of course he can, he's my new guard to my daughters" eve said smiling to me.

Chase: "well ok Humphrey, yes you can'' chase said smiling.

I turned to Claudia and said hi, while I hugged her.

Claudia: "hey honey, did you have fun today?" she asked

Yes I did Claudia, "I said smiling big.

Claudia: "I'm glad, now we need to get going chase" she said looking at him.

I went and said bye to Kate, Lilly, eve, and Winston, I also told them thank you for everything. We started walking back to chase and Claudia's den, there was silence between all of us, I thought it was because we were all tired until Chase broke the silence.

Chase: "eve told me what you did today, and it wasn't right, but it was for a good cause so I'm with you Humphrey" he said smiling

Thank you "I said" also smiling.

Claudia: "it seems like eve really likes you" she said smiling.

Is that good "I asked"

Claudia: "well yes it is " she said "she is the leader of the pack and she barely likes pups close to her daughters, and yet she lets you hang out with them, plus she talks wonders about you" Claudia said happily.

I laughed, I'm happy that I made people happy "I said"

Chase: "that's good, bud"

I smiled to Chase and we continued walking until we got to their den, I said good night to both of them and I went to the corner where I slept last night, I deeply in my heart asked the god of wolves to take care of my sister and my mom. After that I drifted to sleep.

GUYS, I NEED SOME ADVICE, SHOULD I SKIP TIME UNTIL THEY ARE GROWN YOUNG ADULTS, OR CONTINUE WITH THEM AS PUPS AND SLOWLY MAKE THEIR WAY TO ADULT HOOD? I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS BUT I NEED TO CHOSE BETWEEN THEM. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE….:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No one's p.o.v

3 years had passed and the life of Humphrey and everyone in jasper continued, Humphrey still remembered his mother and sister and always carried them deep in his heart, Humphrey learned to call mom and dad to chase and Claudia, this made both chase and Claudia happy since they couldn't have any pups in their own. Eve always liked Humphrey he considered him her son, she always gave him food and advice when he needed it Winston also did the same, Lilly had complete forgotten the attraction towards Humphrey, since Humphrey already said that he wasn't interested in any girl. Kate still wasn't sure about that puzzling feeling she got when she was with Humphrey. Humphrey was definitely sure that he loved her, anyways 3 years had passed and it was time to alpha school. Humphrey wants to be an alpha so he can be with Kate, but the weird thing is that Humphrey has the personality of an omega, he likes to have fun, bring the peace to the pack, and he shows love and affections to anyone, sometimes when Humphrey gets a little mad he's like eve, but it's really hard to get Humphrey to be mad.

Humphreys p.o.v

Today is the meeting for alpha school, everyone that wants to go to alpha school will gather in the feeding grounds for the large trip to the training field, we will be spending 6 months training, I know they are going to be hard days of work but I'm doing it for Kate, "I thought" I was really worried about my fur what if there is not an alternative for that mud? "I told myself", well Ill figure it out, and if I don't it will be time to reveal my true identity "I sighted". I got to the feeding grounds, then I started going towards Kate, she was sitting alone, waiting for me I guess, I'm her best friend, "yea best friend, only friends" I said little sad.

Kate: "Humphrey" Kate said smiling big.

Hey Kate how you been, I haven't seen you since, umm yesterday I think it was? "I said in a joke which made Kate giggle.

Kate: " I'm fine Humphrey, what about you? She said while giving me a hug, omg her hugs are just so good they make you feel warmth inside, you just want to melt, if I could only tell her my feelings "I thought a little saddened", but after alpha school, I will confess my feelings and open my heart to her and ask her out.

I'm great Kate "I said smiling".

Kate: "that's good, are you nervous for alpha school"? she asked

Not really, plus I have been training all this past months so, I think I'll be fine. "I said smiling to her".

Kate: "looks like it" she said while walking around me, it's not showing off but I'm kind of big and have some muscle, but I just use them to defend what I love.

I giggled, then suddenly Winston stepped on a rock in front of everyone and started speaking.

Winston: "today is the day, the day that alpha school starts I'm warning you this is going to be a hard train and you probably will not be able to handle it, so if you think you can't handle too much work please step outside and walk to omega school", everyone stood there and didn't move, finally Winston spoke again "ok, it seems like everyone wants to go, that's good" he said smiling "now, females please step to one side, and males to the other please". Everyone did what he said " now females you will train with eve for 3 months and the males with me for the same period of time, but however you will rotate the last 3 months with me and eve, now everyone get ready because we are ready to leave" Winston said getting off the rock.

I walked over to Kate and started talking to her, "I thought we were going to train together" I said with a saddened voice and face.

Kate: " I know Humphrey, I will miss you" she said also sad.

Well at least when we are back I want you to wait for me by the lake at 7:00 pm.

Kate: "why Humphrey" she asked with a puzzled face.

Oh its nothing "I said" I just need to see you alone when I come back, I will want to catch up with you, "I said smiling"

Kate: "ok Humphrey, It's a date than" she said while winking an eye

I was astonished, I mean what the hell, I was so happy that I didn't move for 5 minutes.

Kate: "umm Humphrey are you ok?" she asked.

Yeah I'm fine, I said with a huge smile

Kate: " ok Humphrey I got to go" she said while hugging me and turning towards eve.

Bye I said, I was sad but happy at the same time. I was walking towards the male group to meet with my friends salty, shakey, mooch, hutch and candu, when suddenly Winston appeared and told me to follow him.

Sir, it's there something wrong? "I asked"

Winston: "no son, everything is good, I just need to talk to you about a promise I made to someone, someone very special in your life" I was puzzled by this.

With all respect Winston, but I don't understand anything "I said confused".

Winston than began explaining everything to me about my mother and the special force alphas training, I was astonished about this, but I understood that mom only wanted the best for me, so the only thing I could do was to accept the training and make mom proud where ever she was.

Winston: "I'm glad you understood son, to be honest I was pretty nervous that you will get mad at me, but you have the heart of an angel Humphrey, and I like you because of that" Winston said proudly.

There is no problem Winston, but who is going to train me "I asked confused"

Winston: "I'm still waiting on him" Winston replied looking at the sides.

We waited and talked with Winston while we stared at the north border, suddenly a fully white wolf appeared.

Winston: "judging by how big and muscly he is, I think he is your trainer" Winston said directing to the white wolf.

I followed Winston to where the white wolf was.

Winston: "hello, you must be Humphreys trainer right" Winston asked giving his paw up for a paw shake, the white wolf accepted it, and began to speak.

(white wolf): "indeed sir, you can call me Steven, and I'm guessing you're the pack leader and that is Humphrey" he said pointing at us.

Winston: "that is correct Steven" Winston said.

Steven: "well it's time to go, we have a really long way to the secret training grounds, where the practice begins, it will take you 6 months to do the training, but is harder 4 times more than the most advanced alpha school in Canada" Steven said

I was surprised to hear this, would I be able to handle it "I thought" I said bye to Winston and told him that if he saw lily, Kate, eve or any of my other friends to please tell them that he was training with another pack for secret reasons, and that he said bye to everyone. but I also told Winston to tell them that he will be back the same day they will, Winston shook his head in agreement and I started walking off with Steven. This was going to be a hard half a year "I thought"

THE JOURNEY OF HUMPHREY AND HIS TRAINING WILL WONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS STAY TUNED AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND OPININONS I REALLY GET INSPIRED BY THEM AND IT MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE, ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN HELPING ME, IT REALLY DOES HELPS,,,THANK YOU EVERYONE.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No one's p.o.v

Humphrey: "Steven and I were walking, I have been thinking on Kate, my family, and my friends I was worried about them, so I began to speak to chase".

Humphrey: "so where are we going?, I asked a little nervous".

Steven: "umm, we are going to the train tracks, so we can catch a train to Alaska.

Humphrey: "Alaska?, why? I asked confused. By this Steven stopped and began to explain.

Steven: "listen, your family was a very special family, they were part of the very small alpha elite special forces team, only family can enter" I said trying to indicate him that I am part of his family.

Humphrey: "only family?," I asked a little confused " than if you are training me than you are part of the special forces, which means you are part of my family". I said now understanding.

Steven: "indeed Humphrey, I'm your uncle, you can call me uncle Steve" I said smiling at him and opening my paws for a hug.

Humphrey: "I was astonished by this, could it be true?" I asked myself while I was looking at him.

Steven: "you don't believe me right". I said disappointed also looking at his face of disbelief.

Humphrey: "not fully" I said wanting to believe what he was saying", it could be new family, I thought hapilly.

Steven: "well let me tell you the story. My brother, which is your dad met your mother, they immediately fallen in love, two white furred wolves began a relationship full of happiness, your dad and I were the last two wolves in the special forces, your dad married Hanna your mother, I left to a fight with the fallen angels clan with you dad, your mom was pregnant so she couldn't go, she was trained by us, but like I said she was pregnant and Jake didn't want her to go. We fought the fallen angels, they were a strong group, and were quickly draining our energies, I told your dad to leave and look for your mother, he hesitated but I told him he needed to go, he then began to run and was being persecuted by two other wolves, I finished some last fighters and ran after your dad, when I got there I saw your dad being tore into pieces" I said almost crying. "I quickly ran to help him and did what I could to kill the other wolves but for your dad it was late, I grabbed him by his neck and he told me that he had had two beautiful white pups, Humphrey and Samantha, he then made me promise that I will continue with the culture of the special forces, and that I would train you and your sister personally. He then unfortunately passed away, I ran looking for Hanna and I found her carrying your sister going to the train tracks. I went up to her and asked where was the other pup and she explained everything to me". "I'm sorry Humphrey for everything you have been through" I said crying.

Humphrey: " I couldn't believe it, I had an uncle" I thought, "but where is mom and my sister?" I asked in a mandatory tone.

Steven: "well Humphrey your mom unfortunately had an accident when delivering your sister to the Alaskan pack and she passed away" I said with a tear on my cheek.

Humphrey: I couldn't believe this, mom is gone," I broke into a cry"

Steven: "Humphrey its ok, your mother is in a better place now" I said trying to cheer him up, "I'm sure she would be with you all the time inside your heart" I said trying to comfort him.

Humphrey: "I stopped crying, my uncle was right mom always gave the best to protect me and my sister" I thought, "wait, where is my sister" I asked uncle Steven, hoping that there are not more bad news to it.

Steven: "for that you don't how to worry, she Is safe and sound in the Alaskan pack" I said with a smile on my face.

Humphrey: "I was relieved that my sister was fine and safe, but in my heart the pain of my mother gone was still pounding really hard" I brought uncle Steven into a hug and kept asking him questions for the rest of the trip to the train tracks. By the time we got to the train tracks I knew almost everything. Like how my uncle Steven had lost his two sons and wife in battle, "I really felt bad for him and the rest of my family". "I also learned that him, my sister and I were the only ones left in the special forces.

Steven: "ok Humphrey we are now in the train tracks and it's getting late so let's look for food and shelter until the train passes, and I know for sure that will be at midnight, so stay awake". I said while looking at him.

Humphrey: "umm, what's a train?" "I asked a little embarrassed.

Steven: ''well basically a train is a machine operated by humans that travels large distances without stopping, and it's also really fast, so we will be in Alaska in about a day" "I said looking at Humphrey, who had a puzzle look, don't worry you'll see, I told him".

Humphrey: " I was really confused by this but I got the hang of it". "ok uncle Steve, I will look for shelter and you for food, since I can't really hunt."

Steven: " sounds like a plan", 'I said smiling".

Humphrey: "I walked away from my uncle looking for a shelter, but I just couldn't concentrate I had everything that uncle had said all over my mind". "finally after one hour of searching I found a den, I sniffed inside the den to see if any wolf has been living in it". "There was no one there or signals that someone had been living in it". " I launched a small howl to inform uncle Steve that I had found one, after a while I heard another howl of confirmation, which clearly was my uncle". I sat there waiting for my uncle to come back. " finally after twenty five minutes of waiting he appeared with a large caibu, I helped him to bringing it inside the den.

Steven: "ok, now dig in Humphrey" I said with a smile.

Humphrey: " thank you uncle Steve" I said politely.

Steven: "by the way you won't be able to hide your fur in this 6 months" I said looking at him with a serious face.

Humphrey: "its ok, it's time to show my new me" I said laughing.

Steven: "I laughed at the little joke Humphrey cracked". "well Humphrey go get some rest, I will be waking you up when the train gets close" I said smiling.

Humphrey: " thank you uncle" I said with a yawn, "I went to bed thinking on everything that had happened today, it was really crazy" I thought " I got to a corner on the small den and drifted to sleep".

Steven: "I saw how Humphrey went to sleep, and a smile grew on my face, he looked just like Jake his younger brother". "Jake I'm sure you are protecting us" I told myself while guarding the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No one's p.o.v

Humphrey's dream

I was in an unknown place, I was waking up by the side of a beautiful paradise, in great mountains, there we waterfalls, beautiful flowers, exotic animals and greatness in there, I was admiring the greatness of this place, when suddenly I heard a very, very sweet voice calling my name, I recognized it as Kate's voice. "come here my sweet omega, come and give me a hug" the voice said, I looked around and found nothing. "behind you", the voice said with a giggle, I turned back and wow I saw Kate, she was looking beautiful. as it said I went up to her and gave her a hug. "Humphrey you smell very sweet, I would sniff you all day" Kate said in a flirty way. "really Kate" I said looking at her, somehow she was standing on a rock, where light reflected her magnificent fur, she looked like an angel, her amber eyes were glowing, I could see her heart in them I could see her soul and overall I could see love. "yes Humphrey, and I came to tell you that I love you, and no matter what, if you love me fight for me, a war is coming and I need you to be there for me" "I will'', Is all I could say, everything seemed so real, it got me scared for a minute. "I know you will honey, now go train, train for me" Kate said while kissing me. "bye Humphrey'' she said as everything started to banish, everything was shaking and all I could hear was "Humphrey wake up", it sounded like a males voice". I suddenly woke up and saw uncle Steve.

Steve: "come on we have to go, the train is coming" I said with a worried voice, I mean I know Humphrey was tired, and it hurt me to wake him up.

Humphrey: "come on uncle, you woke me up from a very special dream" I said while clearing my face.

Steve: "we will talk about it in the train right now we have to go" I said while running out the den.

Humphrey: "ok" was all I managed to say. I stretched really fast and ran after uncle Steve. I kept running to the train tracks following my uncles scent, the den wasn't too far away from the tracks and I could hear a rumbling sound that I have never heard before, as I kept running I got stronger and stronger. I caught up to Steve, who was now watching how the train was approaching to us.

Steve: "Humphrey when I said jump, jump after me and jump with all your force".

Humphrey: "I limited myself only to nod" I saw as the what was supposedly called a train was getting closer, till the point where it passed right in front of me. It looked like some kind of human car, but heavier and longer, I was staring at the carts that the train was pulling when suddenly I heard my uncle scream "jump". I quickly jumped after my uncle and landed inside a cage, this cage had wooden floor, with some walls made of a solid and cold substance that I didn't know what it was. The cart was filled with some boxes, and wow those boxes smelled really good.

Steve: "Humphrey, do you mind telling me about your dream" I asked a little nervous.

Humphrey: "well I don't mind, but why do you want to know?"

Steve: "well, Humphrey our family has a way of predicting the future, it is really hard to manage to control the ability, but once you know you will be good to go. So how it works it's through dreams, dreams are a very powerful way of communicating within dimensions, and well I was wondering if your dream was a vision of the future or not" I said looking at the floor.

Humphrey: I was astonished by all this, to which I asked, "how many special abilities do we have?".

Steve: "well there are some others".

Humphrey: that wasn't the answer I was waiting, I was even more astonished than a second ago, was it even normal to have this abilities?. I stopped wondering and asked him which where the other abilities.

Steve: "some of you other abilities are that you will last more fighting and doing physical exercise since you only get tired 3 times less than what a strong alpha can. You can also last longer without water and food, you can also tell when people are lying by staring directly in their eyes, oh and one more but I don't know if this is an ability for personal life and pleasure or for combat, but when you are in your white fur, you can close your eyes and concentrate in using your special H ability (handsome) this will make your fur glow a little white and your eyes will glow also, this will make any girl around you fall for you, they will do anything you tell them to do, but watch it Humphrey, I don't want you to be using this powers in a way that is not correct. That's why you are going to receive a very strong training session".

Humphrey: " I was speechless and all I asked was how did I get this abilities".

Steve: "well Humphrey, you see our family has been around for many years, since the beginning our ancestors started this tradition, they worked very hard, they pushed themselves to the limit, and somehow when they had kids their genetics and their abilities transferred to the pups, the power of reading minds came from the first wolf named marc, they say he was born blind but that he developed a way to read minds, the power of resistance came with a very large wolf that was the son of the great marc, he was strong and never stopped improving himself, than he married and had pups one of his sons Michael, came with the power of the handsome wolf, this was because he was born as the perfect cub, and when he closed his eyes and concentrated, he would become a master in women, and as I saying , don't use that special power wrong, Michael did used it kind of wrong, he had 100 pups and in those pups were included my grandfather, the pack of our family became huge and strong, thanks to Michael, they trained the pups for the big war. The time of the war came and a huge massacre happened between the good and bad side. The only ones alive were my grandparents. They had our dad, and our dad had us, but it all ended when a small pack of dark wolves survived the war, they fought our family again all of them died, we were pups, and we were hidden under a rock, we saw how one dark wolf survived and walked away, it was a hard time for your dad and me, we continued our life until your dad found you mom and had you and your sister. The dark wolves, also known as the fallen angels, had located us and attacked your mom and dad, we went to war with them, and there aren't many alive, so they would be looking for us. Your training will be 2 times more rigid than ever Humphrey, you are the last hope to finally end with the fallen angels" I finished with a sigh.

Humphrey: "it was amazing, and sad to hear the story of our family, it had too many tragedies in it, but then the dream came to mind. " so that's what Kate was telling me?" I said in a high voice.

Steve: "what do you mean Humphrey?"

Humphrey: "the dream I had, was Kate telling me to fight for her that there was a war coming".

Steve: " yes Humphrey, that was a vision of the future, war will come towards you and your pack, and you have to be ready"

Humphrey: "I only nodded" I was feeling really bad I dint know what to think. So I only went to sleep and told myself to think about it in the morning.

HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED YOUR OPININION, SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY? I HAVE BEEN FEELING LIKE ITS BORRING AND STUPID, BUT YOU TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. OH AND ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Humphreys p.o.v

I was awaken by the sound of the wheels scratching the surface of the tracks, I looked around my surroundings and found my uncle staring out the door of the cart, it was around 3:00 pm. I took a really long nap, didn't I? "I asked with a smile".

Steve: "yes, indeed Humphrey you did took a really long nap" he said while chuckling.

Well, how long till we get to my sisters pack? "I asked with concern on my voice".

Steve: "well, I believe we will be getting there by tomorrow morning, we are lucky that the pack where she is staying is very close to the tracks, in fact the tracks are part of their territory" he explained with a paw on his head.

Well uncle you should rest a little, I will take the shift this night, "I said politely and with a warm smile growing in my face".

Steve: "thank you Humphrey", was all he said while walking to the corner of the cart were as soon as he touched the ground fell asleep.

Your welcome uncle Steve, "I said smiling at the sight of the peaceful wolf sleeping, he is pretty old but it looks like he works out every day". I stopped looking at my uncle and turned my head to the door of the car, there was only one thing in my head, the most important one, the one that brought my body to warmth, the one that gives me energies, the one that keeps me going, and the one I love, Kate was all I had in my mind. I picture here with that smile that she always gives me, love pours out my heart, each time I see her or think about her my heart skips a beat, and I get into a trance, but who am I kidding "I told myself" she would never laid eyes on me " I was pretty sad but then I remembered" she said yes to the date I asked her, there is still hope, "I said, crying of the emotion". I stared at passing trees, the breeze was chilly, kind of cold actually, but the panorama was amazing , the sun was setting and the moon was rising, I turned to my right and saw a big commercial board saying "welcome to Alaska". The journey continued all night, until the next morning uncle Steve and I jumped out of the train and started walking to my sisters pack, uncle Steve noticed that ii was anxious.

Steve: " A little nervous, son? He asked with a smile.

Well yes, I haven't seen her for three years, and I don't know how she is going to react.

Steve: "well Humphrey, she is expecting you I came here before going to jasper and explained everything you know to her so you both knew what was coming.

I only nodded and followed uncle Steve, there were a bunch of hills and streams, a very beautiful place "I thought". We quickly got stopped by some alphas patrolling the border.

Alphas: "state your business"

Steve: "you know me, it's me Steve, now let us pass, we need to talk to Samantha" he said in a demanding voice.

Alphas: "we are sorry sir, you can pass" the alphas opened a path and we kept walking until Steve told me to stop.

Steve: "there is your sister" he said pointing at a snowy white wolf, she was being watched by some guys in top of the hill, they were giggling and talking in each other's ears.

This angered me, and Steve noticed it

Steve: " go ahead Humphrey, showed them that she has someone to protect her" he said jokingly.

I quickly ran, tears where forming in my eyes, I felt the wind hitting my face as I was getting closer and closer to my sister, soon enough I tackled her. I started licking her in the cheeks and my tail was swinging from side to side I was so happy. "I have missed you allot, I have missed you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you" I said crying while I gave her a heartwarming smile.

Samantha: "who are you" she asked as she was struggling to get out, I could tell she was getting scared so I let her go.

Come on Sammy, you don't remember your own old brother?

Samantha: "HUMPHREY!" she screamed as she licked my face.

That's me I said while I hugged her, I was quickly interrupted by the wolves that were staring at my sister.

Wolves: "who are you", they said getting into fighting stance.

I got angry at this and told them "I saw the way you were looking at my little sister, and I swear to the memory of my parents that if any of you gets closer to her or harms her, I would personally take your eyeballs and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws rip your guts open", "I said screaming at the last part", they seemed to be very scared by this and the only thing they said was "I'm sorry man" as they run as cowardly dogs.

Samantha: "Humphrey, are you ok" she asked a little concerned.

Yes I'm fine Sammy, but I saw the perverted way they were looking at you, and trust me I didn't liked it a bit. " I said while giving her a huge smile".

Samantha: "looks like it" she said while she chuckled.

Well how you been little sis, "I asked with watery eyes, I still couldn't believe I had my sister back in my side.

Samantha: "aww Humphrey come here" she said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I have been very good Humphrey" she said while softly crying of happiness.

We stopped hugging and said "that's great, but if someone tries to be a little jerk to you, tell me I will shove his ass down his mouth"

Samantha: "wow, Humphrey you are kind of violent" she said in a surprised tone.

Yea I have been told, "I replied chuckling", Samantha also laughed.

Steve: "ok you two, we are moving now, training fields are at least one or two hours from here, so we better get going". He said with a smile

Samantha: "uncle Steve, your back" she said as she ran towards him to hug him.

Steve: "well yes honey, I told you I was only going to pick up your brother" he said while still hugging her.

Samantha: "and I'm glad you did, but wasn't Humphrey white? She asked a little concerned staring into my fur.

Yes it was, but mom told me to hide my fur, just for my protection "I said with tears starting to drop down my cheek.

Samantha: "don't worry bro, I'm sure mom would be proud of you, plus is time for you to start showing off your spectacular fur" she said while giggling.

I laughed at the comment.

Steve: "ok let's get going, I don't want to talk to the jerk leader of the pack" he said looking around.

Why, "I asked"

Steve: "I'll tell you later, now move" he said beginning to walk away.

My sister and I began to follow him, we talked about our lives and how it was like living distant from each other, than we came to the girlfriend, boyfriend topic.

Samantha: " so Humphrey, do I have a sister in law" she asked while giving me an awkward smile.

I was taken by surprised by the question, to which I answered "yea, there is a special person that I love and adore, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way, toward me" I said with a sad tone and looking at the ground.

Samantha: "don't worry Humphrey, I'm sure she does love you" she said in a very persuasive tone.

How are you so sure? "I asked.

Samantha: "well who wouldn't fall in love with a strong, funny, caring, cute and white wolf" she said smiling.

Well she doesn't know I'm white, "I said with an small smile". But thank you for the compliments.

Samantha: "anytime Humphrey, and I'm pretty sure she will instantly fall for you when she sees your fur" she said winking an eye.

I chuckled a little, I thought for a second, maybe she is right" I told myself. And how about you Sammy, have you found anyone, " I said in a serious tone".

Samantha: "no I haven't, I mean there are allot of wolves that wanted to date me but they are all jerks and are only looking to have fun" she said in sigh.

Good to hear I said with a smile, but make sure that when you find someone I'll be the first one to know and the first one to interview him " I said in a demanding voice".to which Samantha only laughed "I'm serious" I said.

Samantha: "OK, OK, Humphrey" she said smiling.

We stopped after we saw uncle Steve staring at us.

Steve: "we are here" he said.

I looked amazed at the panorama, it looked beautiful and big and then I quickly saw the training stations, they were allot of different stations but one caught my attention, in the middle of the field was a white bubble, buried in the ground, I only limited myself on only to say, wow amazed.

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT, I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THE STORY, I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT MY STORY WAS DYING BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS A BORING STORY, BUT YOU GUYS CHANGED MY MIND AND ALSO I WANT TO STATE THAT I WILL BE SKIPPING THE TRAINING BUT I WILL SUMMARIZE IT IN ONE CHAPTER, OR YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT TO DO . THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the training.

Humphreys p.o.v.

We arrived at the training stations, it was really big, with obstacles and weird kinds of places, like the bubble buried in the ground.

Steve: "the next 6 months will be full training for you two, it doesn't matter if your my family, you will be pushed to your limits" he said while walking around us, "first month will be understanding of your abilities which are, strength, resistance, seeing the future, reading feelings and emotions, and finally you power to control girls" he said looking at me, "and boys" he also said looking at Sammy. "The second moth we will focus on the ability of strength, you will do 12 hours of exercise a day, from running to mountain climbing with weights. The third month we will focus on resistance, there will be two types of resistance, the first fifteen days will be the resistance of emotions, meaning love and family. The second fifteen days of training will be physical resistance, meaning resisting weight or other forms of exercise till the last point. The fourth month, we will be focusing on seeing the future, this means you will be able to control your dreams and find any warnings in them. The fifth month we will be working on reading feeling and emotions, also meaning that you will be able to tell if someone is lying or telling the truth. And finally the sixth and last month we will be practicing your power of controlling females and males". He said talking like a general.

Sammy and I only nodded.

Steve: "ok, kids go to sleep, thrust me you will need it" he said looking at us.

But- I was cut off by uncle Steve.

Steve: "NOW!" he screamed to which it scared Sammy and I, We just ran to the nearest den which was like around 10 minutes from the training grounds.

It was still like 4:00, but we decided to go to sleep.

NEXT MORNING 4:30 PM.

Readers p.o.v

Steve: "GET UP, FUR BALLS, NOW! NOW! NOW!". I yelled at them, I saw how they quickly got up yawning and stretching.

Humphrey: "it's still dark, what the hell are we going to do right now?" I asked in a little rude tone.

Steve: "what u said boy?" I asked raising my voice.

Humphrey: "nothing sir", I said putting my tail between my legs.

Steve: "good, now go jog for 5 hours and come back". I told them while going to the entrance of the den.

Humphrey: "but it's too early" I said also giving a bunch of excuses.

Steve: "6 hours, and if you keep complaining I will add more, NOW GO!". I said screaming"

The two young wolves kept training hard for the first moth understanding their abilities, the sweet uncle that they once had, had turned into a very strict coach, waking them up early and explaining things with some consequences if they didn't understood. The first month had passed and now they were ready to get deeper into their abilities.

SECOND MONTH: STRENGTH.

Humphrey and Samantha have now got used to the exercise and the mood of their uncle, they didn't like it but they couldn't do anything about it. This month was the hardest for both of them, they had to bull rocks with their backs that weighted 20 times their Wight, they had to climb mountains while pulling rocks, smaller rocks though this were around 8 times their weight, they had to do a big amount of exercises, extreme exercises that required more weight added to both young wolves. By the time that the month had ended Humphrey and Samantha, were really big and full of muscles, they were the two more strong wolves after their uncle and the fallen angles leader.

THIRD MONTH: RESISTANCE.

In this month Humphrey and Samantha were introduced to the bubble buried in the ground, they got in and saw nothing but their uncle showed them what this place was capable of, this was actually a machine that created specific moments and made them look 100% real, this helped them with resisting their fears, love and family. The first 15 days had ended and now they were able to control more their feelings, which made them have a cool head to think straight. The next 15 days were the most hardest ones for the two wolves, Steve pushed their strength to the limit, he made them pass out of how tired they were, but this only helped the young wolves, by the end the second fifteen days, they were able to resist huge amounts of weight in their bodies.

FOURTH MONTH: SEEING THE FUTURE.

In this month Samantha and Humphrey were brought to the bubble again where they were sent to sleep for weeks and made them have dreams, this dreams were created by the machine, but the machine had specifications on what the dream meant and when they both wake up they needed to do a test and if they didn't pass it they had to re due it first it was hard for Samantha and Humphrey but by the end of the month they had fully controlled their special power, and now were able to distinguish a dream from a vision in which they would gather information to help them in the far future. Steve was really proud of them, but he never showed it.

FITH MONTH: MIND AND FEELINGS READING.

In this specific month Humphrey and Samantha would be learning to see the emotions of a person, or tell if it was lying or not. In this specific training they will be using different techniques, they were going to use the bubble, animals and even use uncle Steve to try and read his feelings. They both trained really hard for this ability since it was the most important one of all. At the end of the moth they had to pass a test, they had to read the feelings Steve and tell whether if he was lying about something or not, they both passed the test without any difficulties.

SIXTH MOND: SPECIAL ABILITY.

In this ability they would be learning to control their masculine and feminine feelings, they will try to control one another, which was kind of awkward but they did it, they didn't do anything bad they just use their ability to control and use their opponents. At the end of the training Steve warned them about their last ability and told them to please use it wisely, or else there would be consequences of his part towards them.

Humphreys p.o.v

Today we finished our training, I was really tired, since today uncle Steve made us run at full throttle around the valley. I was trying to rest inside our permanent den when I saw uncle Steve and Sammy coming in, Sammy was quiet happy, this concerned me a little and I asked why was she so happy about.

Samantha: "Humphrey we are leaving tomorrow, and uncle stave said we will be going to your pack to live. If you and the packs leader agree of course" she said looking at me for an answer.

Its fine with me "I said hugging both of them" and I'm sure Winston the leader of the pack sill agree to let the rest of my family join our pack.

Steve: "ok you two, old Steve is back, now go to sleep because tomorrow will be a full day of traveling, day and night" he said in a very sweet tone.

I saw how Samantha curled up against me and said "good night bro" then she drifted to sleep, I stayed up a little remembering that in one day I would see my beautiful Kate, "I hope she hasn't forgot about our date" I thought with a sight as I sunk my head between my paws. I then drifted to sleep like the others, exited for the day of tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: back home.

Humphreys p.o.v

I was awaken by my uncle Steve, he seemed to be in a rush and I asked "why are you in such a rush?" and with a yawn I got up and waited for an answer.

Steve: "don't you remember, the train is coming, I don't think you will want to walk all your way back to jasper" he said in a rushed voice.

Oh that's right, we are going back to jasper today. "I said while putting a paw on my forehead" I totally forgot about that.

Steve: "hurry up and wake up your sister, we need to go now"

"ok" I said while running to where my sister was, I didn't feel tired anymore I was so anxious. I got to where my little sister was, she looked like an angel while sleeping, I hated the fact that I need to ruin this moment by waking her up. "Sammy, wake up" I said with a sweet voice.

Samantha: "huh, what, five more minutes, please" she said braking my heart.

I hated to do this but I needed her to wake up, come on Sammy, it's time to go to jasper. "I said while moving her with my nose. When she heard this she quickly got up and began smiling.

Samantha: "oh, Humphrey that's right, we move to jasper as a family" she said almost crying "I have missed you allot big brother, but now we will be close, and help each other" she said stealing a smile from me.

Steve: "I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go" he said with a sad tone.

We all left to the train tracks, we waited for the train and we waited for one hour and nothing came, so we started walking back to jasper, we walked almost the whole day, until finally around 4:00 pm the train passed and we jumped on it. I was really tired off the walk because uncle Steve had made us pull rocks on the way. He said we will train once a week back in jasper. So in the train I said night to Steve and Sammy, and then I went to sleep.

Samantha's p.o.v

I said night to Humphrey and made my way to where my uncle was, he was staring out the cart door thinking deep. What you thinking, "I asked with a sweet voice".

Steve: nothing Sam, it's just that I can't believe that our family is back together. "he said with tears in the eyes.

I quickly hugged him and said "well we are so here, so you better believe it" I said smiling.

Steve: "I know Sam, and I am happy about it" he said in a joyful voice.

Well uncle I'm going to sleep I'm kind of tired, plus I haven't had a good sleep since. Six months ago, I said remembering how late we always went to sleep and on how early uncle Steve woke us up.

Steve: "sorry about that, it's part of training" he said while looking to the floor.

Ah, don't worry uncle, its ok, plus we look and feel great now, I turned and went to a corner where I was hoping I could fell asleep, I took a glance at my uncle and he had a smile on, this also put a smile on me, after all this I went to sleep, awaiting for tomorrow.

NEXT DAY: 5:00 PM

Humphreys p.o.v

I woke up, and looked around, I saw everyone sleeping, I looked out the cart door and saw that the sun was beginning to set, oh no I thought, I quickly ran to the door, but I was quickly relief when I saw the sign that said welcome to jasper park Canada, "we are here" I thought, then I began to wake everyone up. Now that everyone was up and ready to go, we jumped off the train and began walking towards Winston's pack, it was kind of far from the train tracks, about 30 minutes walking, but there was no rush I knew I had 2 hours before my date, my date with my sweet Kate, the only wolf I loved, after my family, of course.

Steve: "want to play a little game". Uncle Steve asked.

What game, "I asked".

Steve: "border sneaking" he said with a mischievous smile.

Samantha: "I have never heard of that game.

Steve: "it's easy, basically you set a point and you need to get there without no one noticing you, and the first one there wins". Uncle said smiling.

You're on, "I said", first one in my den wins my den is at the right of that hill, "I said pointing at it". I will give you an advantage of 10 minutes since you don't know where it is. "I told them smiling."

Steve: "ok, go" he said while jumped to some bushes and began sneaking.

Sammy did the same, and I stayed there waiting for my turn.

MEANWHILE WITH KATE.

Kate's p.o.v

We just got back from alpha school, and let me tell you it was really hard, we did a lot of training and we barely sleep, but there was one thing that was always in my mind, and that was Humphrey, at first I didn't know what it was but after 3 months of training I figured out, I liked him, I loved that funny and cute looking wolf, but I was worried, worried that he had become a boring alpha, or worst that he had found love in another female, I was frustrated by this, my friends always asked why I was always so sad, but I never told them. But today, today was going to be the best day of my life, I got a date with the handsome Humphrey, I just hope he hasn't forgotten about me. I quickly went to were my mother was, since she was training the male alphas for the last three months. "hey mom" I said.

Eve: "hey Kate" she said pulling me into a hug.

Winston: "eve, Kate" someone said and I recognized it as my dad's.

I ran towards my dad and hugged him, mom did the same but she kissed him instead.

Eve: "I have missed my daughters" my mom said, "oh, I need to see lily" she said as she ran off.

I watched as my mom disappeared and turned to the group of male alphas, I was looking around but I didn't found Humphrey, I began to worry, what if something happened to him, or worst what If he found a better wolf and ran off with her, "I thought crying" but then I her my dad speaking.

Winston: "you didn't find him right" he said chuckling, to which I got little mad. I mean why would he laugh at that.

YES, and how is that funny, "I said crying", I saw as he quickly recognized his mistake.

Winston: "listen Kate, there is a llot of things you don't know, but Humphrey is the one that needs to tell them to you, so go ahead talk to him, Imp sure he will come to his first date" he said walking away with a chuckle.

I was surprised by this, how did he know about our date, but I didn't gave it too much importance, I stared at the sky and I saw that the moon was beginning to rise so I began making my way to the lake.

MEAN WHILE WITH HUMPHREY.

Humphrey s p.o.v

The game had finished, I had won but I knew it was because I had a huge advantage I knew which den was mine, my uncle came second and my sister last. We talked for an hour, I told them to go meet Winston since no alphas detected them, it was better for them to go talk to him.

Samantha: "aren't you coming" , she asked raising one eyebrow.

Um no, I kind of have a date tonight, "I said little nervous".

Samantha "already" she said surprised.

No, not like that, I told the girl that I like 6 months ago to wait for me in a special place after alpha school, so I hope she's there, "I said a little sad".

Samantha: "aww, so cute" she said laughing her ass off.

I got a little mad , she noticed this and stopped laughing "anyways Steve, you already know Winston so just go and talk to him" I said while walking out and, beginning to make my way to the lake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: OUR DATE &amp; AND ALLOT OF SURPRICES.

readers p.o.v

Kate: "I made my way to the lake where Humphrey told me to wait for him, but I didn't see anyone there, I will wait a little for him, and then if he doesn't come I will ask dad what happened "I told myself", I kept waiting for Humphrey, but he wasn't coming, so I began to cry".

Humphrey: "I was getting close to the lake, and I knew I was late, so I was a little worried that Kate had left or if she had ever came. I was getting closer and closer to the meeting point, when suddenly I heard someone crying, I recognized it as Kate's, I walked closer to her, but I was really quiet and cautious to not make any noise, but what I heard next broke my heart", "Humphrey, where are you, you forgot about me didn't you" "she said crying, I looked at the ground, but then the only thing I wanted to do was to hug her".

Kate: "after I said those words, I began crying even more, but suddenly I felt some strong paws dragging me into a hug. "no, Kate I didn't forget about you", "I recognized the voice as Humphreys, happiness was brought into my heart, but when I turned around I was surprised. There was a big full snow white wolf standing in front of me, he looked hot, he had blue eyes, he looked really strong, it looked like a very sexy version of Humphrey, "wow" was all I said getting into a big trance, staring at his muscles", "Kate, your drooling" "the white wolf said. I quickly snapped out of the trance". "who are you" , "I asked backing off".

Humphrey: "ohh I forgot,", "Kate I know it's weird, but I had always had white fur, but I always hide it because mom told me to do so, before leaving, but now I think it's time to let the original me out" "I said with a nervous face"

Kate: "I looked at him a little concerned" and asked "tell me who you fought when I was showing you the territory"

Humphrey: "easy, that was Christian" I said smiling

Kate: I was surprised and then asked, "name my family".

Humphrey: " Winston is your dad, Lilly is your younger sister, and your mom, the feared eve" I said laughing

Kate: "HUMPHREY! It's really you" I said pulling him into a hug. I felt his muscles hugging me, I liked this allot and he smelled really good, and while I was day dreaming I saw something that really caught my eyes. It was his tail, I was puffier than ever, I just wanted to play with it.

Humphrey: "wow Kate, you look beautiful" I said looking at her with lovely eyes.

Kate: " look who's talking, the sexy white Humphrey, wow, you look amazing" I said walking around him.

Humphrey: "ha, me? Please don't lie" I said smiling.

Kate: "I am not lying, you are the hottest wolf I have ever met" I said with a seductive tone.

Humphrey: "I guess, the training was helpful" I said smiling.

Kate: "Oh and dad told me that there were allot of stuff I need to know, but that you should be the one that tells them to me.'' I said with a concerned tone.

Humphrey: "well Kate, I have allot of stuff that you need to know" "I noticed that she was getting a little nervous, I could tell by looking at her eyes", I began telling everything about my family, my abilities, and my training and much more, she looked very, very surprised.

Kate: "so you can do all that" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes Kate I can" I said with a smile, but I didn't tell her about my power to control females, which I knew it would be pretty stupid to tell her.

Kate: I was amazed by all that so I only asked if he was okay.

Humphrey: "yes Kate I am, thank you for asking".

Kate: I only nodded.

Awkward silence….

Humphrey: " Kate, there is something, I had always wanted to tell you" I said pretty nervous.

Kate: "what is it Humphrey" I asked already knowing the answer, I always knew that Humphrey had feelings for me.

Humphrey: "Kate I lov-" I was interrupted by a kiss of Kate, I accepted the kiss, her lips tasted really sweet, I felt like I could fly, after that I felt how Kate grabbed my sides and pulled me closer, I was surprised by this, after 5 minutes of kissing we stopped, I looked at the sky and for some reason, I thanked the moon.

Kate: "I know Humphrey, I love you too" I said dragging his sexy body into a hug.

Humphrey: "really, si since when" I began saying doodling I was really happy that I was shaking.

Kate: "well it all started when I saw you when we were pups, I got this strange feeling inside of me, at first I didn't knew what it was, but I figured it out three months ago, I found myself staring at the moon, and somehow you were always in my thoughts, Humphrey, I love you" I said crying in his chest.

Humphrey: I was really surprised by this "I love you too Kate" I said hugging her tighter.

Kate: hearing that made me happy and also made me smile, I loved being between his arms, I loved feeling his scent, "since when do you love me" I asked as I turned my head to his face.

Humphrey: "from the first day that I saw you" I said with a smile.

Kate: I stared deep into his icy blue eyes, I could see love inside, all I did was kiss him again, but he kept pulling away to tell me something, but I always dragged him back into more kisses, I couldn't stop, I only wanted to kiss him. So he found a way to speak while kissing.

Humphrey: "Kate"…(kiss)…

Kate: "yea"…(kiss)…

Humphrey: " I think….(kiss)…its….(kiss)…getting…(kiss)…late….(kiss)…."

Kate: " I don't care, I already spent my whole life without you as a mate", now I'm not letting you go. I said determined.

Humphrey: did she just said mates, I'm the happiest wolf on earth right now, "I thought". We continued like that for more than 30 minutes, but now it was really late, so I pulled away and said. "Kate, we need to go, if your mom doesn't see you inside the den she's going to kill me.

Kate: "I sighted, ok Humphrey I'll go but with one condition" I said smiling huge.

Humphrey: "and what Is that" I said looking at her"

Kate: "that you will let me sleep with you tomorrow" I said a little nervous.

Humphrey: I tried to look calm, but inside I was jumping of joy. "sure Kate, if your parents let you I'm ok with it" I said in the most calmed tone as possible.

Kate: "thank you Humphrey" I said while hugging him.

Humphrey: we broke the hug and began walking back home, in the way Kate was always by my side and every time she could, she stole kisses form me, I didn't mind this at all, in fact I liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter :15 DEALING WITH EVE

Readers p.o.v

Humphrey: We headed back to Kate's parents den, we were walking together under the bright moon, looking at each other, I sure did love Kate, she is the perfect one. "I thought"

Kate: I love Humphrey, he is very good looking and better than that he is funny and loving. "I said to myself". "oh, Humphrey I love you without any doubts" I said hugging him tight.

Humphrey: "I love you too Kate" I said giving her a kiss.

Reader: they both walked to Kate's den, where eve was waiting for her daughter, Kate had sure enjoyed her time with the love of her life Humphrey and I was now time to tell her mother that she loved him, and that she wanted him to be her mate. The both grown wolves entered the then and where quickly interviewed by eve.

Eve: I was waiting for my daughter Kate to come back from where ever she was. I sat with Lilly and we talked for some time until I saw Kate and a really handsome wolf come in. "Kate where have you been, and who is that" I said upset.

Kate: "I was lost in thoughts of Humphrey, being around my head and when I heard my mom ask those questions I only replied with. "my new boyfriend, and the future creator of my family" I said staring right into Humphreys eyes. I noticed how impressed Humphrey was, and for some reason he was scared, really scared, than I noticed my error, and it was too late to explain.

Eve: "what" I screamed as I jumped on the wolf next to Kate, the wolf dodged me and began running. I went after him, I only wanted to tear him in shreds, whoever it was I didn't care. "come back, you stupid coward dog" I screamed after him, he was quite fast.

Humphrey: I was being persecuted by eve, the feared eve, I didn't knew what else to do but to climb a tree, after I was up there, she saw me, and began asking, why did I mated with her daughter.

Eve: "why did you mated with her" "why" I asked screaming.

Humphrey: "I never mated with her" I love her too much to do something like that, plus we just got back from training"

Eve: I calmed down at the fact that he didn't mate with my daughter, and I believed him because there was no smell to tell me otherwise. I looked straight into his eyes, he looked like Humphrey, but more muscular and bigger and he also was white, after that I saw Kate running towards me yelling.

Kate: "mom, stop" I begged.

Eve: "Kate you know dam right that I don't like any wolf around you" I said screaming.

Kate: "not even Humphrey" I asked with a smile and pointing at him.

Eve: "that's not Humphrey" I said in disbelief.

Humphrey: " than who was always protecting your daughters, who was your favorite kid after your daughters, who was the one that helped you with everything? " I asked.

Eve: I couldn't be, "Humphrey?" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes eve, it's me and I will explain everything to you but I first need to tell you that me and Kate haven't done anything, and that I really love your daughter, from the first time I saw her I knew she was the right one for me, she is smart, beautiful, athletic and much more, and nothing can make this love disappear". "eve, I love your daughter, and I will only date her with your permission, and if you don't want me to be with her, than I would leave the pack and never come back" I said while tears began to form in my eyes.

Eve: "Humphrey come down, please" I said in a relaxed voice and with a smile.

Kate: I was watching everything "mom ple-" I was interrupted by her"

Eve: "Kate go back with your sister, I need to talk with Humphrey in private" I said in a demanding voice.

Kate: "yes mom" I replied with watery eyes as I ran off to the den.

Humphrey: I saw how Kate left crying, and it ripped my heart, I looked down and saw eve waiting for me, I hesitated in going down, but I armed myself with courage and went down. " ugh, its better die with love, than to leave without it" I said as getting down, ready to feel claws around my neck, but I only felt paws around me dragging me into a hug, I looked and saw eve hugging me, what does this mean "I thought".

Eve: " Humphrey, I have always loved you like a son, and I have missed you along with my daughters this past six months" I said looking at him in the eyes "and yes, you have my consent to date my daughter, but however if you do something that harm her in anyway, I will personally rip your guts open" I said a little mad, "oh and also you need to talk to Winston about this" I told him.

Humphrey: "I was humping of happiness, eve had just said that I can date Kate" I looked back at her, hugged her and said "thank you".

Eve: "it's nothing Humphrey" I said with a smile "to be honest, I had always wanted you to be Kate's mate, I saw potential on you". I said looking at him. "and now it looks like you have even more" I said while walking around him.

Humphrey: I chuckled at the comment, "eve, let's get going, I want to tell Kate the news" I said really excited.

Eve: "ok Humphrey, let's go' I said, "oh and chase and Claudia where looking for you" I said.

Humphrey: "oh, no" I said in surprise, "I need to talk to them ", "eve would you come with me?, I want to tell them the news also" I said looking and begging like a pup.

Eve: I thought for a little and said "sure, I'll come with you".

Reader: Humphrey and eve began walking to chase and Claudia's den, in the walk eve was always warning Humphrey on what would happen if he does anything to his daughter that would hurt her, after 10 minutes of pure threats Humphrey and eve arrived at Humphrey s step parents den. They greeted and they noticed Humphrey s fur, he said that there will be an assembly tomorrow and that he would explain everything in there. Humphrey and eve than began to talk about what was going on between their step son and her daughter, after that they said their good byes and went back to the den, where Kate and Lilly were waiting for them.

SORRY FOR THE BAD CHAPTER, BUT MY HEAD IS DOWN RIGHT NOW, SORRY I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW HOPEFULLY. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HELP.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: THE TALK

Readers p.o.v

There they were, two wolves walking under the night sky, illuminated by the bright moon up in the sky, feeling the breeze in their fur talking to each other about the future, but this particular wolf was terrified of the other. "Humphrey, if you ever hurt my daughter, I swear I will rip your guts open" the tan wolf said as Humphrey putted his tail between his back paws (or legs?).

Humphrey: You know eve, I would never hurt your daughter, I would never hurt someone I love that much, like the way I love her, when I stare deep in her eyes I see peace and love, I see me next to her making everything to make her happy, the only thing I want to do is be with her, she completes me. She's like the air I breath, like the water I drink, like the food I eat, eve she's everything to me, so please don't hesitate on me. "I said with tears forming in my eyes".

Eve: the way he said those words went deep inside of me, they touched the most sensible spot on me, I felt bad for not trusting Humphrey, I practically rose him with Claudia, and now I'm here hesitating on him. "I'm sorry Humphrey, but is just that she's my daughter and I don't want anything to happen to her, but you know what, I will try not to kill you" I said with a smile in my face.

Humphrey: not exactly what I was hoping to hear, but that will do, "you know eve, I feel like I have aa family now, I just hope that Winston accepts me as his son in law" I said a little worried.

Eve: I knew Winston wouldn't hesitate on letting Humphrey and Kate be mates because Humphrey was really big and trained in a whole new different level, Humphrey would not only be able to protect Kate, but the whole pack, Winston had told me about the special forces, and that they are indeed really helpful. "well Humphrey, try your best to win him over" I said trying to make Humphrey do a little more effort.

Humphrey: "I will try my best" I said to eve while holding a smile, but inside the nerves were eating me, what if he doesn't let be with Kate I thought to myself as I walked to main alpha den.

They both continued walking over to main alpha den where Kate and lily were waiting for them.

WITH KATE AND LILLY.

Readers p.o.v

Lilly: "wow Kate who was that sweet wolf you brought here" I said as I made a really interested face. This wolf was in a new different level, he was big, strong, he was also white, that's the best thing a male wolf could ever get, females would go crazy if their mate was a white wolf and this one is perfect, I thought to myself as I looked over to my sister.

Kate: I saw the way my sister was deep in thought and I immediately noticed that she liked him and this really angered me, allot. "LILLY!" I screamed, she then looked at me with a "what" face, "that is Humphrey, and let me tell you something, he is the wolf I love he is my soul mate, and I won't let anyone take him away from me" I said almost screaming.

Lilly: "that's not Humphrey, sure Humphrey was cute, but this new wolf is a new story" I said as I looked at Kate, she was really angry, so I decided to stop arguing.

Kate: "that is Humphrey, and you will see that in a minute" I said as I saw two wolves about to come inside the den.

Humphrey: I walked inside the den along with eve, after that I saw Kate, my Kate she looked really beautiful, like always, but she was angry at something, after looking at her I saw Lilly, she was in like a trance, staring at me almost drooling, "hey Lilly, hey Kate" I said looking at them.

Lilly: did he just said my name?, how does this handsome wolf that I have never seen in my life knows my name? I asked myself, then I remembered what Kate had told me. "hu-hu-humphrey?" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes Lilly is me" I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Lilly: I saw him coming towards me, and I couldn't help it but to stare at his muscles they were big and when he walked made him look really good, he hugged me and that was the best sensation I have ever felt, and his scent was sensational, he smelled like sweet flowers, a smell that would make you fly. next thing I knew was that I was hugging him tight and running my paws down his back, making him laugh.

Humphrey: as I was hugging Lilly I felt her hug me tighter, I thought it was normal since we haven't seen each other since six months ago, after that I felt paws running down my back, it felt good but I tickled. "come on Lilly stop" I said laughing really hard, "it tickles" I said.

Kate: I saw what my sister was doing and it infuriated me, I gave her a "get the f*** away from him" look, but she just gave a smile and continued doing what she was doing. This made me mad, really mad, so I went up to them and kissed Humphrey in the lips, just to show Lilly who was his owner.

Lilly: I saw the look Kate gave me, but honestly I didn't care, I liked this new Humphrey and I would do anything to be with him, even if it means taking him away from my sister. After that Kate was coming towards us, and what happen next infuriated me, she kissed Humphrey right in front of me. I got mad and all I did was tackle her.

Humphrey: I was being tickled by Lilly, it was funny but after that Kate had randomly kissed me, I liked her kisses, but the next event that took place got me thinking, Lilly tackled her sister to the ground, and after that they started fighting I quickly got between them and asked "what's going on here" I was really confused.

Eve: I saw everything that was going on from behind Humphrey, and I knew what was happening, my other daughter Lilly had fallen in love with the same guy her other daughter was in love with, this is a problem "I thought" I then saw that Humphrey broke the fight and asked what was going on, and I let them explain to him what was going on.

Lilly: I was so jealous of Kate that the only thing I did was tackle her and started arguing, after that Humphrey brought us apart and asked what was going on. "don't worry Humphrey, its nothing" I said smiling and giving him a lick on the cheek. "this is only between me and Kate" I said as I left to the side of my mom, she looked mad, "I will have to talk to you tomorrow Lilly" she said disappointed, but Humphrey was worth getting in trouble for I thought.

Kate: I saw when Lilly gave Humphrey the lick, this got me boiling, but I cooled after the heartwarming smile Humphrey gave me. "yes Humphrey, don't worry, this is between me and Lilly" I said giving Lilly a killing look. After I said that my dad came inside the den, along with two fully white wolves just like Humphrey, there was a male and a female. The female walked faster to where Humphrey was and hugged him and licked him in the cheek "I missed you" she said " this got me jealous and angered me. " who is that" I asked really angry.

Humphrey: after Kate finished talking Winston, Steve, and my sister Sammy walked in, my sister came in and hugged me and gave me a lick on the cheek, I love my sister I thought, she is the best. After that I heard Kate saying "who is that" almost in a groan, I noticed jealousy in her voice, "are you jealous of my sister" I said with a smile. "sister" eve, Kate, and Lilly said at the same time. "Yes my sister" I said, "and my uncle" I said pointing at Steve, "uncle" they said again in unison. "yes they are my family" I said proud and happy that I had part of my family back with me, and I was happy.

THERE YOU GO GUYS FOR TODAY- ALSO THANK YOU ALL, AND IF THE STORY IS GETTING BORRING JUST TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER, OR GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE IT, YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING- THANK YOU VERY MUCH -EGO367


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: meeting Humphreys family.

Readers p.o.v

Winston: "Kate, eve, Lilly" I said looking at them, "there is allot about Humphrey that you don't know, and I didn't knew it either until a few minutes ago, when Steve explained it to me" I said pointing at him, "hopefully, he will be explaining it to you also" I said turning my face to Steve".

Kate: "I was surprised that Humphrey didn't mention his family, when he was telling me about his training", I guess he was saving it for later.

Lilly: "wow, 3 full white wolves coming into the pack, I'm not the only one" I thought happily, to be hones being the only fully white wolf in the pack wasn't so pleasant, I felt different than others.

Steve: I began explaining the past events to Winston's family, they were really impressed about everything, I spent two hours explaining the events, and at the end I saw two female wolves hugging Humphrey, a white one and a tan one, they looked like if they were in love with him. Their mom in the other side wasn't too happy about the things her daughters were doing. And quickly separated them.

Kate: after hearing what happened to Humphreys family I felt really sad, and all I did was come up to him and hugged him, Lilly did the same, and it angered me but I let her do it because I knew Humphrey loved me and that he was now my mate.

Lilly: I saw how Kate went up to Humphrey, and to be hones I was a bit jealous I also felt bad for what Humphrey went through so I decided to hug him also.

Eve: I knew that Kate was now going out with Humphrey, and I also knew that Lilly had also fallen in love with the same guy her sister was going out with, I didn't like this, this is not going to end very good, "I thought" I went up to them and separated them.

Humphrey: I had my head down since every time I heard the story it breaks my heart apart, after my uncle ended the story I felt two paws bringing me into a hug, after a few seconds I felt another two paws dragging me into another hug, I turned my head and saw Kate and Lilly hugging me, I felt good, but after I looked at them I saw eve coming to get me, she had killing eyes, she placed her paws around me and dragged me out of between them. "and stay there" she told me as she placed me next to Winston.

Winston: I saw everything that happened and I was impressed that eve didn't actually killed Humphrey, after that, I dragged some caribou inside, and everyone began eating, after we ate, Humphrey came to me and asked to have a word with me in private, I was intrigued on what he was going to say, so I followed him outside and asked what was wrong.

Humphrey: well, sir I first wanted to ask you if you would allow my family to stay her "I asked a bit nervous"

Winston: "Humphrey, it would be an honor to have 3 wolves from the special forces in my pack" I said with an smile.

Humphrey: "thank you sir" I replied, gladly that he accepted my family in his pack.

Winston: "and what's the second one" I asked, since in the beginning he said first of all, so I thought he had something else to say, and I was right, but Humphrey was a bit more nervous than ever.

Humphrey: I was quite nervous to ask what I was about to ask, "well Winston, I have always loved your daughter, since the first day I saw her, she completes me and I could not live without her" I said looking at his eyes, he didn't seemed surprised to her all this, so I continued, "so, I was wondering if you would let me be with Kate as a couple" I asked putting my head down.

Winston: I always knew that Humphrey and Kate had feelings for each other and in fact I was in favor of them but then it hit me, the deal I had with tony of uniting the packs, oh no "I said to myself", what do I do? I'm sure Kate and Humphrey are right for each other, and they would be happy but if we don't unite the packs there would be war. But then it hit me again, but I have 3 fully trained wolves from special forces in my pack, they are more than having 30 fully trained alphas, so I thought, what if we do unite the packs, but without a marriage, I'm sure tony would have to agree with it or else he would lose all his pack for either hunger or killed by the special alphas. This could work out "I thought as a smile grew in my face".

Humphrey: I saw the way Winston was thinking and I got scared and apologized, "I'm sorry Winston for asking, is ok if you say no, I will leave the pack immediately" I said with my head down almost crying.

Winston: I was so deep in thought that I forgot to reply to Humphrey, but then when Humphrey said that he would leave the pack I snapped out of my thoughts. "no, Humphrey, it alright if you and Kate are happy with each other, I am also happy" I said with a smile. I knew Humphrey would protect Kate, and it would make a great leader of this pack. "now, come here son, give your new father in law a hug" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I was so happy to hear that Winston was ok for me and Kate to be a couple, and he also called me his son, I went up to him and hugged him, I was so happy at that moment and I couldn't help it but to smile. After that we walked back inside the den and I was ready to tell Kate the we walked in I saw my sister talking to Kate and Lilly, they were laughing, this put a smile in my face, I also saw my uncle talking to eve, they were also having a good time laughing and Winston quickly joined his wife and began talking to Steve, I walked up to where the female wolves were and I asked what were they laughing at.

Kate: Samantha had just told us how Humphrey was scared of thunders and how he cried at night when he heard them during training, after that Humphrey came in and asked what were we laughing at, "I didn't knew you were scared of thunders" I said with a smile in my face, Humphrey quickly looked away blushing of embarrassment. "aww, don't worry honey, I will protect you of the big bad thunder" I said while hugging him, both the girls behind me started laughing even harder.

Humphrey: I was embarrassed because I was afraid of thunders, but Kate comforted me, and made me feel better. At that right moment something that I thought it could not occur at that moment happened, a big laud thunder followed by rain rumbled inside the cave, making me run to a corner and putting my paws covering my ears. Everyone saw this and began bursting in laughs. "it's not funny" I said in a soft voice.

Winston: "well its night time, and it's raining so, for tonight you guys can stay here" I offered the wolves in the den.

Steve: "thank you Winston, I owe you one" I said smiling and yawning ready to go to sleep, I walked into an empty corner and began to sleep. "good night" I replied before I fell asleep.

Winston: we all said our good nights and went to sleep, eve and I were sleeping in the middle of the den, Kate and Samantha had grabbed the upper left corner, Steve grabbed the upper right corner, and Kate was at the end of the den comforting Humphrey. I chuckled at the sight of them talking and laughing, "they make a cute couple" I said in a lower voice. "I know" I heard eve said half asleep. I was surprised by this, but I didn't gave it too much importance, I would talk to her tomorrow about Humphrey and Kate.

Kate: "come on Humphrey, I'm here for you" I said comforting him.

Humphrey: "I know Kate, and you know what" I asked.

Kate: "what" I also asked.

Humphrey: "both of your parents agreed for us to be a couple" I said smiling big.

Kate: "that's great" I said with excitement while kissing him.

Humphrey: "I know" I said kissing back, than another thunder rumbled inside the den, which mad me hug Kate even tighter.

Kate: "it's alright Humphrey, I'm here" I said as I felt him hugging me tighter, we then kissed good night and went to sleep.

Lilly: I was looking at my sister and Humphrey talking and kissing, this made me realize that Humphrey loved my sister, and that nothing was going to change his mind, so with a sigh and a tear running down my cheek I went to sleep, with a heart broken.

-THAT IS IT FOR TODAY- THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys, I was in intense training for boxing and had to do allot of stuff and didn't have time to update but now I'm back

Chapter 18

Readers p.o.v

Humphrey: I woke up by the sound of the birds, to light of the sun, to the early morning. Today is going to be a good day, I will say hi to my friends and reveal the real me, plus today is full moon which means moonlight howl. I looked around the place where I slept and at my first sight was Kate curled up against me, she had a smile in her face I looked away to see the rest of my surrounding after that I realized I was in the main alpha den with my family and kates family sleeping. "Humphrey" I heard someone moam, I turned my head and saw Kate with a huge smile in her face still asleep. I only limited myself to smile. After that I went outside and hunt breakfast for everyone in the den.

Kate: I woke up shivering of cold, I looked around to see if Humphrey was there but he was gone, he wasn't there, I felt a little sad. "Kate are you ok" I heard someone call from behind me, I turned around and Humphreys sister was there, "oh, it's just that Humphrey is not here" I replied.

Sammy: "oh, about that, he ran away"

Kate: "what, why?" I started crying.

Sammy: "I'm just messing with you" I said laughing out loud.

Kate: I was so mad, "why did you say that"

Sammy: "just to show you how mean I am, and if you hurt my brother, it would be the worst and last day of your life" I said a little mad.

Kate: I was actually scared of Humphreys sister, "I would never do anything to hurt Humphrey, I love him with all my heart" I said cleaning the last tear off of my eye.

Sammy: I felt a little bad and hugged her, "I know and I'm sorry, is just that my brother really loves you, and I don't want to see him hurt" I said pulling apart from the hug.

Kate: "I won't ever hurt him" I said giving her a warm smile. "but if he's not here, where is he?" I asked really concerned.

Sammy: "hum, I'm 100% sure he is getting breakfast" I said with a paw under my chin.

Kate: "how you know that" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

Sammy: "because uncle Steve teached him that he is the one that needs to get the food every morning, and he got used to that, and now he does it every day" I said smiling.

Kate: "oh, that explains allot" I said returning the smile to Sammy. I heard a weird noise coming from the den entrance, and there it was, the most handsome, cute, sexy, and smart wolf of all times, Humphrey. He was pulling two caribou carcasses inside the den, so I quickly got up and helped him. "good morning honey" I said giving him a very passionate kiss.

Humphrey: I returned from hunting with two carcasses of caribou that I had cat, I received the help of Kate to bring them inside. After that she gave me a kiss, I received it happily, I felt like I was flying, I felt powerful, I felt relaxed. Everything was good until a wave of pain came from my tail, to which I screamed loudly waking everyone up. I turned my head to see what had happened to my tail, and there it was eve had her teeth clawed in my tail, with an evil smile on her face.

Winston: I woke up due to a really loud cry, I looked around and saw eve with Humphreys tail on her mouth and Humphrey begging and crying for her to let him go, I also saw Kate and Humphreys sister trying to pull eve apart from Humphrey, but it looked like they were having some issues. I got up and walked up to them, "eve, let go of him" I said almost screaming, she did as I said and looked back at me.

Eve: "he was kissing my daughter" I said angrily, and glancing back at Humphrey whom was licking his tail and crying softly.

Winston: "eve, they are a couple now, and soon mates" I said looking at her disappointedly, "you will see that more often and even more" I said glancing at Kate whom was helping Humphrey and blushing madly.

Eve: "your right, I'm sorry Humphrey" I said with a sigh and went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss in the cheek, after that I saw the two caribou, "and whom is the person we need to thank for the food" I asked looking back with a smile like nothing had happened.

Sammy: "that'll be Humphrey, ma'am" I said respectfully.

Eve: "what a nice boy" I said while walking over to Winston.

Kate: I was helping Humphrey with his injury, and It was the perfect excuse to play with his snowy white tail, his injuries weren't really bad, for except one with was the one where mom penetrated her teeth to the bone. After a few minutes of 'helping' Humphrey. We all gathered around the caribou and began eating. After that my dad called for a meeting of the pack. Humphrey explained everything to them, I saw how the pack looked at Humphrey with disbelief, but after a while everyone realized it was Humphrey, and that he was back. I also saw how all the females were staring dreamily at Humphrey, which made me pissed.

Humphrey: I finished telling the whole pack about me and the truth behind me, when suddenly I heard a growl behind me, I looked back terrified to find eve, but no it wasn't eve it was Kate growling really mad, I followed her sights to a group of females staring and blowing kisses at me, I smiled, and turned around, without knowing I made a terrible mistake. "you like them" Kate yelled, I backed off a little scared. "no, Kate I only have eyes for you" I said with a smile.

Kate: "then why are you smiling to them" I said pointing at the females.

Humphrey: "I'm sorry Kate, it was just courtesy" without previous notice I received a huge kiss from Kate, I accepted it happily. After we pulled away, the whole pack was staring at us and I asked kate "what was that for".

Kate: "just marking my territory" I said looking at the surplice faces of the female wolves, a big smile grew in my face.

Humphrey: "ok, I said, well Kate, I'm going to my parents, you coming?" I asked.

Kate: "sure baby" she said smiling.

Humphrey: a big smile grew in my face and we began walking to my parents den leaving Winston assigning the duties for the alphas.

Winston's p.o.v

After I finished assigning the duties for the alphas I headed to the border of the territory to meet with tony. I howled to let him know I was there, after some time of waiting he finally appeared with a smile on his face, "tony, good to see you" I said also smiling.

Tony: "same Winston, what brings you around" I asked

Winston: "well, we have allot of stuff to talk about" I said a little nervous.

Tony: "what is it" I asked worried.

Winston: "well tony, remember that we had accorded to unite the packs with the marriage of my daughter Kate and your son garth?'' I asked.

Tony: "yes, I remember why?"

Winston: "well tony, my daughter has fallen in love with another wolf, and I couldn't say no to this relationship, due to the relationship I had with the wolf that is dating my daughter, and also due to how special this wolf is" I said with a nervous smile.

Tony: "WHAT!" I said screaming. " who is more important than uniting the packs and preventing war" I asked really mad.

Winston: "calm down tony, the wolf is Humphrey, he is descendant from the family of the special forces, him and his uncle and sister have just moved into the pack and are willing to help us take care of the pack" I said smiling.

Tony: "what, I thought they were gone" I said astonished.

Winston: "no tony, they are not and the last 3 are in my pack"

Tony: I knew about this special forces wolves, I knew that they could take on 10 fully trained alphas and if they have 3 on Winston's pack, that means they could easily kill 30 of my alphas and I only had 30 in my pack and 20 omegas, if I didn't go to war for the territory than we would die of starvation. This is really bad for me "I thought". "so, I guess my pack and I are doomed to death" I said sadly.

Winston: "no tony, if you want to we can just unite the packs" I said smiling.

Tony: I knew Winston was really reasonable, and I accepted his offer, otherwise my whole pack would die and I didn't want that to happen. "ok Winston unite the packs" I said smiling.

Winston: "it's a pleasure tony, besides we would be the biggest and stronger pack in jasper and Canada" I said smiling.

Tony: I liked how that sounded, we could fight for more territory and more food. "you right Winston, from now on the packs are united, now I have to go and tell the pack the news" I said walking away.

Winston: "bye tony" I said smiling, everything went pretty good and smooth, tony was usually really strict but with this he knew he didn't have too much of a choice, he knew that if he decide to fight his whole pack would be doomed, I kept walking until I reached my den were I saw eve sleeping in the corner. I walked up to her and curled up to her side. "I love you honey" I hear her say in a weak and tired voice. "I love you too" I said before drifting to sleep, we are old and we need to rest, and I know it's barely 12:00 pm but hey, we need to rest.

THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING THIS LONG, I THOUGHT I WOULD STOP WRITING BUT I JUST COULDN'T, I LOVE THIS MOVIE AND I LOVE WRITING SO I GUESS YOU GUYS WILL HAVE ME HERE FOR A LONG TIME. AGAIN THANK YOU, RATE AND REVIEW .


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO- EVERYONE, IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MY STORY, BUT IS BACAUSE I HAVE HAD ALLOT OF PROBLEMS INCLUDING CRASHING MOMS CAR LOL, BUT NOW THAT EVERYTHINGS IS GONE HERE IS ONE OF THE CHAPTERS I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO PUT OUT THERE, BUT THIS IS RATED M DUE TO SOME SEXUAL AND SOME STRONG LANGUAGE. ENJOY!

CHPTER 19: THE TREAT, THE HIDE, AND THE HANGOVER.

Readers: p.o.v

2 months have passed an Many things had happened in jasper park, like Lilly meeting garth, they are now a happy couple, my sister Sammy is dating hut, they are also happy but I'm checking on them just In case. The packs are waiting to be united by lily's and garths wedding which would take place in a week, my mom Claudia and my dad chase are getting along really good with uncle Steve, and Humphrey, oh Humphrey running into allot of trouble, Humphrey and Winston have been getting alone just wonderful, and so did eve but eve is always threatening Humphrey, but I guess he is used to it by now, well now everything is great and the story takes place in a shiny day in jasper park.

HUMPHREYS: p.o.v

I feel something pushing my side, it tickles but I like it, it's getting more and more faster, I thought it was Kate, my beautiful Kate to which I replied, "come on Kate is too early to play like that", I had a huge smile on me, but next thing I hear is a huge growl to which I opened my eyes and oh boy I was surprised I jumped a meter off the ground put my tail between my legs and move back to the back of the cave, there it was, EVE, growling at me, she was getting closer and closer, until she was centimeters away from me, she then picked up her paw and put her claws on my throat, "I love you Kate" I said thinking I was going to die. Next thing that happened was less expected, eve burst into laughter.

Eve: "you should have seen your face"

Eve said laughing her tail off, I was little annoyed by this but I couldn't do anything, so I just limited myself to laugh with her, I honestly was laughing at the way eve was laughing, she sounded like a chipmunk with breathing problems. Our laugh must have awaken Kate, because she was staring at us with widened eyes, she then gave me a funny look, meaning that she knew what I was laughing at. I stopped laughing and so did eve.

Kate: "mom what are you doing here" Kate asked as she gave her mom a huge hug.

Eve: "oh nothing dear, I just came to pick Humphrey up, I need to talk to him" she said leading the last words for me, I swallowed, to which they both chuckle.

Kate: "alright, but don't kill him, and bring him back before sunset" Kate said walking towards me.

Eve: "I will try honey" she said smiling evilly.

Kate made her way towards me and gave me a kiss, I loved her when she gave me unexpected kisses, we were there together kissing and smiling at each other's, her lips are just so sweet, I just wanted to stay there forever, but then a growl lauder than a lions, echoed in the den, and we finished the kiss.

Kate: " relax mom" Kate said stretching, "well I'm off to alpha duties" she said walking out, "love you Humphrey, love you mom" she said before leaving. To which me and eve both replied "I love you too.

Kate was now gone, and left only eve and I in the den, "so….." I said, then something less expected happened, eve smiled and gave me a hug, "oww….. dear Humphrey I'm sorry I scared you" she said pulling away from the hug, eve always has those changes in emotions, which is sometimes good and sometimes terrifying.

Eve: "now let's go son, I need to talk to you" she said leading the way.

"where are we going" I asked.

Eve: "don't worry just follow me"

I followed eve, as we walked an awkward silence invaded between us making it really awkward, after finally fifteen minutes of walking we made it to the feeding grounds, she grabbed an empty caribou and dragged it to where she left me. She then started eating, I as an omega needed to wait for my turn.

Eve: "Humphrey, when you are with me, you are my son, so come on and eat with me" eve said with a smile.

"thank you eve" I said as I approached the caribou and took a bite.

Eve: "well Humphrey, I needed to talk to you about allot of stuff" she said.

"ok, like what" I asked with a smile in my face.

Eve: "well, you have been dating my daughter for two months by now, and I was wondering, if you two are getting married soon" she said looking at me with a serious face.

"yes eve, in fact I was thinking on asking her that this weekend, I have a surprise date for her" I said smiling. I also saw a smile grow on eves face.

Eve: "aww such a thoughtful boy" she said grabbing my cheeks and moving them around, that was new I thought.

We continued talking about the surprise date and eating, we talked so much that it was now midday, I was about to ask eve if I could leave but I was interrupted by her.

Eve: "Humphrey, I also need to talk to you about something else, and it's very important"

"ok, what is it eve" I asked little scared.

Eve: "well Humphrey, you see mating season starts tomorrow, and you know dam well that I don't like my daughters mating when they are not married" she said rising her voice, "so Humphrey, I swear to my life that if you mate with my daughter I would cut little Humphrey off and shrub it down your a** hole and then make you eat it while I cut off the rest of you organs" she said showing her big teeth.

I was terrified by her, if I ever had the thought of mating with Kate it was long gone. "don't worry, eve I will control myself and stop Kate" I said with a serious and deep tone.

Eve: " good boy" she said smiling, "now you can go, its garth time to have a chat with me, but his is going to be worse because he didn't grew up close to me" she said smiling evilly.

Eve left walking down the hill, I stood there thinking about what was going on, after a while of thinking I came to the conclusion that I need to talk to hutch. I began walking down the hill making my way to hutch's den, I then bump into garth. "hey barf, I said rising my paw for a high-paw.

Garth: "coyote, how's it going bro" he said giving me the high-paw.

"just looking for someone" I said.

Garth: "oh, Kate went to her den, she said she was worried her mom might have killed you" he said laughing.

"Yea garth, laugh but I'm actually looking for hutch, have you seen him" I said rising one eyebrow.

Garth: "yea his in his den" he said pointing at the direction of it.

"thanks barf, and by the way, mating season is tomorrow, and eve is having that talk with you right now" I said with a huge smile on my face as I saw garths eyes go wide open.

Garth "h-h-how-how you know that" he said looking at me.

Because she's right behind you I said as i started running out of there "good luck garth" I said as I saw eve dragging a frozen garth by the tail. It was funny seeing that. I made my way to hutch's den and called him out.

Hutch: "yo!, Humphrey… there's my brother, he said smiling."

"Hey hutch, what's up, and where is my sister" I asked

Hutch: "it's all good bro, and Sammy is out I think she went to see Kate" he said smiling.

"Well that's good because I need to talk to you" I said

Hutch: "sure, come in" he said pointing at his den.

I walked in and his den was big, really big.

Hutch: "so what did you wanted to talk about" he asked me.

"oh well hutch, I'm planning on proposing to Kate this weekend and I was wondering if you could help me catch a wild pig" I asked.

Hutch: "are you nuts Humphrey, do you know how dangerous those things are" he said almost screaming.

Well yea, I said but they are delicious I said.

Hutch: "I know, but I don't know".

Come on hutch, please "I pleaded"

Hutch: "fine just because I'm dating your sister and now you are my brother" he said smiling.

"great" I said giving him a hug. I was starting to leave the den but then I remembered the second thing I came here for. "hutch" I said.

Hutch: "yeah" he said

"you know, mating season starts tomorrow, and I know you love my sister, but I don't want you mating with her, if you are not married, so if I find out that you have mated with her, I will cut you in pieces and feed you to the cougars down the river" I said screaming.

Hutch: "seems like you have been hanging out with eve way too much" he said to which I gave him a growl, "its fine, its fine I won't mate with her, I promise" he said with his tail between his legs.

I smiled and walked back to my then, I then saw garth running down the hill like if the devil was after him, and yea I was right eve was right after him screaming and calling him coward. I only laughed and kept walking to my den. I found Sammy talking with Kate, both of my loved ones were there. I walked in and greeted them, after that my sister said she had to go, due to how late it was. We said our good-byes and she left. leaving me and Kate alone.

Kate: "so, what did my mom and you talked about" she asked me as she gave me a quick kiss.

"umm.. nothing just giving me the heads up for mating season" I said as I played with her golden fur.

Kate: "oh yea that's right mating season starts tomorrow" she said "but honestly I do kind of want to have a family: she said with a seductive tone.

"I know me too, but we have to wait" I said.

Kate: "I know" she said with a sad tone.

"aww, honey don't worry, maybe next month mating season we will be able to you know, have a little fun" I said with a smile.

Kate: "I guess she said" returning the smile.

It was night time now and we both went to bed in each other's arms, that's how we always sleep and is the best way to fell asleep fast.

Next day.

Humphrey p.o.v

Today I wake up to a sunny day, for some reason I felt in a very great mood, everything was calmed, I then turned my head to face Kate she was there standing looking at me with a huge smile. "morning honey" I said.

Kate: " morning, baby" she said I loved it when she called me that. She then walked up to me and kissed me, then something I never thought will happen happened, she grabbed little Humphrey and squeeze it tight, I cried in pain and then Kate spoke. "many, females are in heat dear, and I want you to keep that thing inside because its mine, heat has still not hit me but it will be soon so get ready" she said while letting me go. "well bye Humphrey, I'm off to alpha duties she said. I only limited myself to nod due to the extreme pain I felt.

The morning went by really fast, it was now mid-day and I was thirsty, I had been scared of coming out the den due to mating season, I also haven't used my powers lately, I guess they only kick in when I need them, I made my way to the river, I was singing and having a good time myself that I didn't notice that I had ten female wolves behind me dancing with my song, I came to notice they were there when a sweet smell touched my nose it smelled really good so I turned around. Just to find a bunch of females giggling "oh, boy" I said.

Females: "hey handsome, wan to have some little fun with us" they said giggling.

I only had eyes for Kate but dam that smell makes me go crazy "umm, hey girls, I don't think I want fun right now" I said

Females: "owww.. we know you want some", they all said lifting their tails so the smell could be stronger.

I sniffed it in but then I saw eve in my mind ripping me to shreds, so the only thing I did was run as fast as I could to the river drank water and took the long way towards my den. I quickly made it to my den and laid there resting. time went by and now was sunset, and I was really hungry, but then I remembered, I had buried a bone a week ago, I quickly turned around and started digging, while I was digging I felt something slap my butt and I heard a splat noise, I looked under my paws, and there it was that sweet smell, but this time it was coming out of Kate.

Kate: "there is my sweet and sexy alpha" she said while walking around me and licking my whole body "I had been waiting for this a long time" she said as she licked little Humphrey, it felt kind of good but I had to get out of this one.

"Kate, remember that we can't" I said worried.

Kate: "relax, no one will notice" she said as she pinned me to the floor and began licking my neck.

I liked this but all I did was get off the floor and walk out, I notice Kate following me with her tongue out and drooling. "come back and make me yours" she screamed as she began running after me, I ran full speed towards the river, I quickly left her behind, but as I ran I crashed with someone or two someone's, as I got up shaking my head of the pain, I saw Winston, hutch, garth and cando sobbing their heads. "what are you doing here" I asked.

Winston: "eve is crazy right now, she wants to mate, knowing that I'm old" he said worried.

Hutch: "Sammy also wants to mate and we are not married plus I was afraid you would kill me if we mated" he said hanging his head low.

Garth: "I'm afraid of eve" he said with his eyes wide open.

Cando: "I'm just not ready to mate" he said.

They all turned to me and asked what about me, "well I said, I'm afraid of eve" I said after that we heard some girls calling our names, we all freaked out.

Garth: "what do we do"

Hutch: "quick, in here" he said pointing at a cave.

We all went into the cave and followed till the end, it was kind off long, but we followed until we ended in a really big room, it had a bunch of berries and allot of other trees that made allot of different color of berries.

Hutch: "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry" he said as he turned and ate some berries.

We all then went to eat berries due to the fact that our mates wouldn't let us eat, after about ten minutes we were all full, we sat there for a moment when suddenly cando started giggling out of nothing. What's wrong we all asked.

Cando: "your faces look, funny" he said.

Then it kicked in, I started feeling light headed and everything went funny looking, we all started laughing at it, everyone was drunk in berries, we sat there for the whole night telling jokes and talking about our crazy mates, but then hutch came with a crazy idea.

Hutch: "Humphrey, since you're the 'cute' one in here I bet you one caribou, you won't go out there and show your di*k to all those hungry females out there" he said laughing out loud.

Alright your on I said while trying to get up, but it was really hard. Once I was up they all started laughing and following me out the cave, we walked out and went up rabbit poo mountain, they went behind a bush and I stayed in a small cliff, I launched a small howl calling the females over, soon there were about twenty females down there sending compliments towards me, and in between them was Kate, eve, and Lilly, I looked back at my drunk friends, and they were all laughing their tails off.

Garth: "go ahead -hiccup- coyote" he said.

I looked at the crowd and got up on the legs showing of little Humphrey, I then began singing and dancing, they seemed to love it, since many fainted, then my drunk ass friends came and began dancing too, it was a big show we were putting, but it had to end when the females found a way up the cliff, we quickly went to our hiding spot and had some more berries while we laughed at what just happened. After eating so many berries, we went to sleep.

Next morning

Humphreys p.o.v

I woke up with difficulties to breath, I had a huge headache, and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust, when they finally did, I saw Winston, hutch, garth, and cando sleeping on top of me. "wake up" I screamed, almost dying. They all woke up getting off of me and all asking the same question "what the fuck happened" we sat there for a moment and then it hit all of us "the berries" we all said in unison.

Winston: "alright boys, this never happened, and this is our little secret" he said "our releasing stress place" he said laughing.

After Winston spoke, we all made our way out holding our heads due to the light and headaches, I said good bye to my friends and started walking to my den, I was really, tired and sick, I threw up a couple of times, but the weird thing is that every female that went by me giggled, I then asked one why was that happening and she replied, "oh, nothing just remembering last night and how well equipped you are" she said winking an eye. Then it hit me the dance. Oh no I'm deep trouble, then I walked to the mouth of my den. "Kate" I called.

Kate: "I was waiting for you, asshole" she said while biting my ears and dragging me down, "how dare you do that with dad and the rest" she asked really disappointed.

I'm sorry was all I said, she den looked at me and walked out.

WELL GUYS THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	20. Chapter 20

HELLO EVERONE SORRY I DON'T UPDATE REALLY OFTEN BUT ITS BACAUSE I MAINTAIN MY SELF OCUPIED AND DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH TIME TO TYPE, IM REALLY SORRY, AND ALSO I WOULD LIKE SOME HELP WITH A LEMON AND A FIGTHING ESCENE, PERSONAL MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN HELP ME SO I CAN GIVE YOU SPECIFIC DETAILS ABOUT IT. THANK YOU NOW BEGIN…..

APOLOGIES AND GOOD NEWS.

Humphreys p.o.v

Kate just left really mad, and I don't blame her what I did last night was outrageous, I don't know what those berries have but its sure some strong stuff, enough of the berries, I need to apologize to Kate, I was battling on my mind on how to apologize to her, than I just ran off to where Kate was, she was on a flat rock looking towards the bally sobbing softly, I felt really bad and I started to slowly make my way towards her.

Kate: "I told you not to do that, and is the first thing you go and do" she said starting to cry.

I'm sorry Kate, I don't know what happened last night, or even remember why we did those stuff, I was only running away from you because you we couldn't do that yet and then I met with your dad and the others and then I don't know what else happened. I said with a sad tone.

Kate: "great, now everyone knows what you have" she said burying her head on her paws.

What?, I asked.

Kate: "now that every female has seen you 'naked' they would want to mate with you, and you're going to cheat on me" she said crying really hard.

I would never cheat on you Kate, and I already told you I don't know what happened yesterday, all I want right now is to spend the morning and the rest of the day with you. To be happy, to spend the day with my love, Kate I love you.

Kate: "really Humphrey?" she asked looking at me and stopping from crying.

Yes really Kate I really love you and I would never cheat on you, and you should know it better, this white sexy wolf is only yours. I said winking an eye.

Kate: "I guess your right Humphrey" she said giving me a kiss, I thought it was really going to take more to convince her, but then she dropped the bomb, "because if you cheat on me "Humphrey" I would get mom to kill you, and make you suffer" she said making me stand back.

Wow Kate no need, I said.

Kate: "well good than" she said biting my ears softly to make me giggle, I did the same to her and we spent the rest of the day with no complications. Only Kate and I together loving each other.

The week passed by really fast Kate doing her alpha duties and I training and protecting the pack, it now is Saturday the day i will propose to Kate, I have a special Meal for her.

SATURDAY MORNING

Humphreys p.o.v

I was walking along with hutch out the territory in the search of a wild pig, hutch seemed to be very scared, but he would be more when I tell him he is here only as a bate, but I'm not telling him right now, he would probably just go back so I just began a conversation with him, "So hutch how are things with my little sister" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Hutch: "they are going great, I'm actually going to ask her to marry me" he said as he kept looking at me for my approval.

I got kind of mad and pinned hutch to the ground while I screamed at him. "YOU HAVE MY APROVAL BUT I SWEAR ON MY MOMS GRAVE IF YOU RIP HER HEART IT WOULD BE THE LAST THING YOU DO" I said as I was getting up.

Hutch: "wow, someone has been hanging out with eve allot" he said rubbing his neck.

At that moment I heard movement behind some rocks, "SHSSSS hutch you heard that" I asked him.

Hutch: "yea I did"

"let's go check it out" I said walking towards the rocks. i got on fighting stance and hutch followed, we were soon staring at a couple of wild pigs, they seemed to be fighting. I than sneak out without hutch noticing it.

Hutch: "so Humphrey, how are we supposed to catch them" he asked looking at where I used to be but he didn't see no one there just me running behind him and pushing him off the rocks, he landed flat on his stomach and the wild pigs saw him and now they were on a persecution while hutch screamed for his life.

"hey hutch relax and run towards me" I said.

Hutch: " fuck you Humphrey, I don't even know how you got me to do this" he said running towards me.

I pulled out my claws, hutch jumped over me as the two pigs ran beside me as I cut their throats open. i then turned to hutch, and he was just there frozen of fear, "relax hutch I had everything under control" I said "I owe you one" I added, hutch seemed to be relaxing. We walked back to the pack, we took the pigs off to the special place. I then said my good byes to hutch and went to the river to get clean and ready. Once I got there I got into the river, it was very cold, I relaxed and looked over to the sky, it was around 3:pm it was one more hour till kate comes back so I decided to relax a little bit, but then a sweet smell hit me, it was coming from behind a rock, I walked to it and there it was a weird sticky fluid on a weird kind of maze, (ITS HONEY) I lick a little bit and it was so good and sweet, I then grabbed it and brought it to the secret place and went back to my den. When I got there, there it was kate smiling at me like always. "hey bae" I said.

Kate: "hey baby, I love it when you call me that" she said.

''well BAE, I have a surprise for you today" I said

Kate: "ouh what is it" she asked on a sexy tone.

"it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" I said.

Kate: "you are right"

"Ok let's go princess of my heart" I said.

Kate: "aww, you sweet thing" she said while kissing me.

I then curled my tail with hers and began waking (that's like holding hands) when we were close I told her to close her eyes, I then opened a bunch of leaves revealing a beautiful view of jasper park and with thermal waters in the center. "ok kate you can open your eyes" I said.

Kate: "wow'' was all she said.

"you like it'' I asked.

Kate: "I love it" she said.

"come on lets go enjoy the water and the views" I said as I walked into the thermal waters, kate then followed me getting in, she looked so hot when she was wet, and not that kind of wet I mean wet with water, I wonder if she looks even better when she's wet the other way I was thinking not knowing that kate was motioning her paws in front of me. "sorry kate" I said.

Kate: "its ok baby, but why you brought me here" she asked raising an eyebrow making me nervous.

"well kate" I said looking into another way, "you love me, I love you so I was wondering if you would like to marry me and form a family" I said looking at her, she was frozen and I got worried.

Kate: "a million times yes Humphrey" she said while kissing me, she then pulled away "if you wouldn't have me asked today I was going to ask you" she said smiling.

"ha, that would be funny" I said, then her stomach began growling, "ah someone is hungry" I said making her blush. I then got out the pond and walked behind a bush and dragged the pigs out.

Kate: "Humphrey, how did you get those" she said impressed.

"let's say I had a really good bate" I said laughing. We then began eating and after that we had a make out session and after that kate said something I didn't had in mind.

Kate: "so Humphrey, now that we are getting married, that makes us legal to have some extra fun right" she said smiling big.

"technically yes but_" I was cut down by her pinning me down.

ALRIGHT SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS LEMON LOL, IM TERRIBLE WITH THAT, TAKE FROM HERE ALSO PERSONAL MESSAGE ME, FOR THE INFORMATION I NEED TO GIVE YOU, I WAS ALSO THINKING ON A PARTNER TO HELP ME KEEP WRITING THIS SO THE STORY GETS UPDATED MORE AND MORE . ALSO CHANGED NAME TO HUMPHREY367


	21. Chapter 21

OUR FIRST TIME.

Humphrey's p.o.v

As Kate pushed me into my back, I began to feel a little nervous due to the lack of experience I had, Kate was licking my ear and my neck which tickled by the way, as soon as she started making her way lower and lower I began to get more and more nervous, to the point where she noticed.

Kate: "Humphrey are you okay?"

Honestly Kate, no this is my first time experiencing this and I don't know what to do, what if I do it wrong? What if you end up pregnant? And most importantly what if your mother finds out? I said as I began to think twice on what was happening.

Kate: "listen Humphrey, this is my first time also, but I feel like I'm ready, I actually want this, and if I do get pregnant well, I'm sure we will make really good parents. And for the last point, I'm already old enough to make my own decisions. But if you are not ready we can do this whenever you are.

While she talked I began to drift my eyes to her body, she looked really hot today, the sun reflected into her fur giving it a softly matched radiant color. This is the moment I've been dreaming of my entire life, am I just going to let go away just like that? Also Kate has all the points right making me feel even more ready. Wow this girl surprises me allot, I looked into her eyes and I could see that she wanted this, that she purely desired it. "Kate, with you proving those points I feel ready" I said flashing her a smile.

Kate: "well Humphrey I'm happy for that, I actually kind of really need it" she said getting back to kissing my abdomen.

This feels good, I lay there in the grass with my tongue hanging and breathing heavily, it was in that very moment that Kate got to my member and looked at me with a smile, I looked down into it and it was already out, I didn't even felt it doing that. "You made it that way" I said laughing.

Kate: "I know" she said also laughing.

At that point she began licking it, I then realized that I liked this very much and that I wanted to this more often. Ten minutes passed and I began to feel something weird that made me tense up, "hummmm….. Kate, I think I'm about to climax" I said looking down at her.

Kate: "bring it" she said increasing the speed.

I was quite surprised by her actions, I was about to question her when I couldn't hold it anymore and released a whole load of my whatever is called.

Kate: "first time trying this and I already like it" she said licking the rest of her muzzles.

"Your turn" I said flipping her over and earning a giggle from her.

Kate: "you are fast and strong big boy" she said seductively.

I know I said as I began to kiss her neck, I made my way down her body in like fifteen minutes, when I got to her private area I got a little nervous, I was absolutely clueless on what was I supposed to do, "what do I do" I asked myself. Whatever the answer was I didn't know, but I just began to lick her like the way she did to me." Hum is it normal that this is wet" I asked myself, there was allot of stuff going through my mind experiencing this moment that I didn't realize how much Kate was enjoying it. This tastes really sweet, kind of bitter sometimes but hey, I like it and that's what counts, I was taken back off my thoughts by Kate talking.

Kate: "Humphrey I'm about to unload" she said

I began to get nervous and didn't know what to do, "what do I do, what do I do?" I asked myself repeatedly, then it hit me Kate kind of ate mine so I shall do the same. So me being the most unexperienced on this thing, I figured that if I kept rubbing with my paw and get my mouth open close to it, I should be able to drink it all, wrong. As soon as she unloaded her juices, went all went to my face, nose. And ears. I fell backwards landing in the pond. I resurfaced to a Kate laughing uncontrollably.

Kate: "wow I can't believe you just did that" she said laughing even harder,

"Well, Kate I didn't know what to do, ok now that we are done mating, can I go see my sister?" I asked.

Kate: "done mating? Who told you that" she said smiling and getting close to me "we haven't even started" she added.

I began to back away but I was stopped by a tree, "well, what do you want me to do now" I asked shaking.

Kate: "you have to put your thing in my thing" she said boldly.

"My thing, in your thing?" I repeated nervously.

Kate: "yes Humphrey, that's what mating is"

"Ok, but how" I asked

"In here" she said laying on her back and spreading her legs, she showed me were to introduce it with her paw.

"Ok" I said as I began to aim at the target "Kate this whole is kind of small, are you sure I'm not too big to fit in there" I asked.

Kate: "Humphrey, you are in the wrong whole" she said in pain.

"Oh sorry" I said moving to the second whole. "Ok, so now I'm in the right one, but I'm stopped by something what do I do?" I asked again.

Kate: "push in" she said.

I did as told and began to push in till the point that I felt that I broke something and blood came out, "I killed her I thought" looking at her, she was in pain. "Are you ok? I dint know what was that" I said "sorry" I added.

Kate: "Humphrey calm down, it's normal, you just took my virginity, and I took yours" she said smiling. "You can continue now" she said.

I did s told and began to push slowly, I was earning moans form Kate, till the point that she was very loud, in order to make her stay quiet I kissed her and keep it there, after a minute or too I stoked kissing her to get air.

Kate" what a clever way to keep me shut" she said seductively.

I only limited myself to laugh. After about twenty minutes of mating and Kate climaxing 3 times, I began to feel my climax build up. "Kate, its coming do you want to seriously form a family, or do you want me to pull out?" without thinking twice she said I want a family, so I did as told and unloaded my future kids into her. I fell to the floor panting.

Kate: "well Humphrey, I got to tell you, you were absolutely amazing, that was the best feeling I have ever experience and now you can mark me as taken, in other words yours" she said winking an eye.

I got up, and slightly bit her neck, leaving my scent and mark in there. I felt happy with myself, I just mated with the girl of my dreams the one I've always wished for, and to think I was turning the option to mate, down. After that we both were tired so we decided to take a nap there.

Kate's p.o.v

As I woke up, the sun was setting, and it was beginning to look dark, I looked to my left side and Humphrey was there sleeping, he looked absolutely marvelous with his pure white fur. I hated to wake him up but I had to, at least I'm going to do it in the most special way I can, I told myself. I began to bite his ears and lick his face, that didn't work so I started kissing him, that didn't work so I licked the inside of his ears which seemed to work because he was smiling widely.

Humphrey: "hey baby"

"Hey my love, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but its late and we need to go" I said looking sad.

Humphrey: "let's go babe" he said slapping my ass, which I gasped surprised.

"I love it when you do that" I said brushing my tail under his chin which only made him giggle, we started walking and we began to plan the wedding. But before that he popped a heavy question.

Humphrey: "so Kate I notice that you knew allot about sex back there, and I was wondering where did you learned it" he asked looking serious.

"well Humphrey, in alpha school, there is a special class for that, and they give you the most specific details they can, it's not fun but you learn allot in there" I said looking back at him, he looked satisfied by the answer. "What did you think I had sex before" I asked.

Humphrey: "well to be honest it crossed my mind" he said.

I was kind of hurt that he thought that but I decided to let it go, so I only limited myself to nod and continue walking to our den.

When we got there, I saw that someone was waiting for us, as we got closer lily was there, "hey lilly I said"

Humphrey: "hey lilly"

Lily: "hey, I just came to remind you that in two days is my wedding…." She said cutting herself up to smell the air. "Did you two mated" she asked looking surprised.

Humphrey: "well…."

Lilly: "better be careful with mom, I'll keep this one to myself but you owe me one" she said laughing. "well I better go, and you two better take a shower" she said leaving the den.

"bye lily, say hi to garth for me" I said waving a paw to her and receiving an "okay form her'' after that Humphrey and I went to sleep thinking on the day ahead of us.

Sorry for the bad chapter, I kind of forgot parts of the story lol, I will try to update this story once a week, thanks for the support.


End file.
